


Strong

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity discovers that she is pregnant with Oliver's baby after a one-night stand but he's lost at sea, perhaps even dead. </p><p>Starts Pre-Island where Felicity, Oliver, Tommy, and Laurel are all friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Positive

Felicity POV

 

 _Positive_. It’s positive, meaning that there was a little being growing inside her and it was Oliver’s. Oliver who just so happened to be lost at sea. Felicity sank to her knees as tears racked through her. How was she supposed to raise a baby by herself? She was only 21. She just got her job at Queen Consolidated. Now she was going to be a single mother. 

She stood as she faced the mirror. _You’re stronger than this, Felicity_ , she thought to herself. It was true, she had survived MIT and landed her dream job at a successful international company. She could handle a baby. Her hand fell to her lower abdomen and watched a small smile play on her lips. It was Oliver’s baby. Granted that she had been horrified by their drunken one night stand since she wanted more than that with him but he was lost, most likely dead. But she had this little thing inside of her, a part of the two of them. A sudden knock on the front door startled her and she hid the test in the drawer before heading to see who was here. The opened door revealed Laurel and Tommy with two bottles of red wine and Felicity felt her heart drop at the realization that pregnancy meant no red wine. 

She stepped to the side and her two friends shuffled in.

“I told Tommy that we all deserved several drinks so we can be drunk and happy and not think of all this.” Laurel explained as she shut the door and headed to the kitchen. Felicity bit her lip, unsure if she should tell them yet.

“I’m not exactly in a drinking mood.” She lied. Tommy tilted his head with confusion. He knew that if there was red wine, it was getting imbibed, no questions asked.

“Red wine...Felicity, what’s wrong with you?” He asked as Laurel found the bottle opener and took out three glasses.

“No, really, I can’t.” Laurel met her eyes and put the bottle opener on the counter. She stared at Felicity for a long moment before a look of understanding fell over her face. She had seen Felicity get sick the other day and Felicity had said it was probably the flu, hoping that it wasn’t what she thought. Before Felicity could say anything, Laurel was smiling.

“Felicity! Are you pregnant?” Tommy nearly dropped the bottles but quickly placed them on the counter. His eyes met hers and she knew that he had put two and two together. He knew that the baby was Oliver’s. 

“Yes, I am.” Felicity responded sadly. Laurel was confused.

“I thought you’d be happy. I mean it’s not ideal but I’m sure that the guy is gorgeous. Have you told him?” Felicity wasn’t sure why she started to cry but she did, full force and Tommy reached out and held her against his chest.

“What did I say?” Laurel asked and what came from Tommy’s mouth next was completely unexpected.

“You ruined the surprise.” Felicity looked up at Tommy then, noting what he was implying. Laurel smiled even wider.

“My two best friends are having a baby!” She wrapped her arms around them both and Felicity continued to stare at Tommy and he didn’t say anything. Tommy and Laurel started to drink and Tommy poured a glass of juice for Felicity.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Felicity asked and Tommy nodded, following her to the bedroom where he closed the door behind him.

“Why did you do that?” Felicity asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, Tommy sat beside her and placed an arm around her.

“I don’t want you to go through this alone and even though this all happened when they were broken up, Laurel’s not going to take it lightly, especially with the whole Sara thing.” Tommy spoke quietly, fearing Laurel would hear the conversation.

“But, you realize that you just took ownership. You just made yourself a dad.” Felicity explained. Was his comment just for Laurel or was he actually going to serve as a dad to her child?

“Yes, and I know that I’m not exactly the picture of responsibility but he’s...he’s my brother and this baby deserves a father. You deserve someone to lean on.” His words were soothing and Felicity couldn’t believe that this was coming from Tommy. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“Are you positive?” Felicity asked, she had to know that he was absolutely sure before she let herself believe him.

“Yes, and so are you.” He joked. She felt a smile tug at her lips.

“Come on, let’s go.” He offered his hand and Felicity took it, wondering how this was all going to work but she found herself feeling slightly less afraid with Tommy in her corner. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea came to me and although I usually stick to one-shots, I had to write this. I've been playing around with Felicity knowing Oliver before the island and I wasn't planning on Tommy's comment but suddenly, it was typed and it seemed perfect. I love the idea of Flommy/Tomcity! Then again, I love the idea of Olicity. We'll see...


	2. I Will Be There

Tommy found himself becoming excited about the news of the baby. It wasn’t biologically his but he would serve as the father. Part of him was worried about Oliver’s return but Tommy knew that Oliver had to come back. Life wouldn’t be the same without his brother, his absolute best friend. 

Currently, he was laying down on his stomach in Felicity’s bed, watching a movie as she used her expert IT skills to learn all about pregnancy and children.

“Oh.” She said and Tommy hit the pause button on the remote and looked up at her from the end of the bed, her eyes appearing above the screen of her laptop.

“I’m just reading about early pregnancy...things and it says that it’s good to keep the news quiet until about the third month or so, when I start showing. It just helps if there’s a...miscarriage.” Tommy could tell that she hated the word and he hated the idea of it too. Who wouldn’t? This was quite possibly his last link to Oliver, the thought of losing it too was devastating.

“Well, that’s only a little over another month. Who else should we tell now?” Tommy asked. So far, only Laurel knew. Though Felicity had mentioned something last week about telling her parents that he was now living with her.

“First off, I’ll have to tell my parents. That’s not going to be fun. I mean I’ve been working at Queen Consolidated for less than six months. What will they even say?” By the look on her face, he could tell that this was a topic that she was nervous about. 

“Yes but you do have me, they don’t have to worry about you having a job. Billionaires are great baby daddies.” Tommy found himself talking often as if the baby was really his and Felicity had only corrected him the first time that it had happened when they were alone. Now, she would just smile at him. 

“Okay, well we have to go visit your parents, and I really don’t care how my father finds out because I’m not going to tell him.” Felicity sighed, Tommy wasn’t close with his father and she understood. It was hard to digest but she knew his father personally and didn’t want her, their, child to call that man grandpa. Felicity reached a hand out and placed it on Tommy’s leg.

“Well, should Thea and Moira know the truth?” Tommy and Felicity had yet to tell them the news and she wasn’t sure which category they fell under. She was mildly close with them due to being around Oliver’s house often. Moira once complimented Felicity on her ability to stay out of Oliver’s bed. Which was an odd compliment but understandable when Felicity thought about how many girls Oliver had probably brought home. Of course, Felicity had been the one girl that he managed to get pregnant.

“I’m not sure. I want to tell them because they kind of have a right but I also don’t want there to be a lot of people privy to the truth. I’m not sure how much it will help them if Oliver is gone. I mean the both of us are only children so Thea will naturally be the aunt and Moira is the closest thing that I’ve had to a mother since I was eight, so I’d like her to be the grandma, even if the child was biologically mine.” Felicity nodded. She knew that Tommy wanted to be the father, fully, in everyone’s eyes.

“So it’s our little secret then?” She asked hesitantly. Tommy sat up and placed the laptop to the side, taking her hands in his.

“Yes. Felicity, this baby is ours and I promise you that I will be there for everything. I can’t wait to see if its a boy or a girl.” He smiled and reached down to touch her belly. In the month since she had found out about the baby, Tommy had moved in with her and personal contact between them had become normal. Sometimes when she woke up with Tommy’s arms around her, she almost forgot that the baby was really Oliver’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was kind of short but I figured that I would give you guys a little more for now and I wanted to switch the scene anyways. I'll post as soon as I can, probably tomorrow.


	3. New Home

**Felicity is 20 Weeks Pregnant**

 

Tommy held Felicity’s hand as she sat up on the exam table, pulling up her shirt as the doctor squeezed the cool gel onto her stomach. She looked at Tommy as he squeezed her hand tightly. Today they would find out the sex of the baby and Tommy had it in his mind that the baby was a boy. Felicity was happy with either.

“You two ready?” The doctor asked.

“Yes, come on, it’s a boy, right?” Tommy asked and the doctor smiled and turned the screen. He pointed to an area on the lower half and sure enough it looked like a boy.

“Congratulations, you’re having a son.” Tommy grinned and kissed Felicity’s hand.

“I knew it! You owe me a foot massage!” He told her and Felicity shook her head, waiting for the doctor to wipe off the gel before laying her hand across her belly. A little boy was inside of her and she wondered if he would look like Oliver.

 

**One Week Later**

 

“Tommy?” Felicity came up behind him as he sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee. A steaming mug was nearby and she smiled at the sight. Coffee was a morning blessing. 

“Yeah?” He asked, turning to look at her. 

“I was doing some thinking last night and I know that you want everyone to think that you are the father but I want to tell Moira the truth. Thea can stay in the dark but I think Moira deserves to know that the baby is Oliver’s.” Tommy stayed quiet for a moment and smiled. He reached out to place his hands on her large baby bump and nodded as he looked up at her.

“You’re right and I want us to have equal say in these things but Felicity, you’re the mother so if you don’t agree with something just tell me.” Felicity nodded and moved to sit next to Tommy who passed her a coffee. She was allowed two cups a day but Tommy usually insisted one cup. She took a sip and Tommy resumed reading a book that she hadn’t noticed before.

“Is that a pregnancy book?” Felicity, peeked at the cover as he continued to read over the page in front of him. _Pregnancy by Week_. Felicity suppressed the urge to laugh, she still found it hard to believe that Tommy had become so serious about knowing everything there was to know about babies from pregnancy to childbirth to dealing with a infant.

“Yes, why else would I read a book?” He joked, secretly he was a very avid reader, something that she only discovered from living with him. She left Tommy alone and sipped her coffee a little more before standing up to make some breakfast. She couldn’t wait to see what book Tommy would read next, he was becoming slightly neurotic about what Felicity could do. 

“Eggs or pancakes?” Felicity asked as she turned on the burner for the stovetop.

“Eggs, protein is good for the baby, sugary syrup isn’t.” Felicity glared at Tommy but sighed and turned to make eggs, he was lucky that she actually liked eggs or he would watch her pour half the bottle of syrup on a big stack of buttery pancakes just so she could make her point that he couldn’t dictate her around. 

As Felicity scrambled the eggs, she reached over with her other hand to flip the sausage. A knock sounded on the door and Felicity glanced at the time realizing that it was nine and Laurel and Thea were coming over to plan the baby shower. It was in two months but Thea was going all out and they were also going to go apartment hunting, the four of them. Tommy wasn’t too excited about dealing with three girls but he did want to have a say in the apartment that they would be living in.

“Can you get the door?” Tommy looked up and seemed to suddenly hear the knocking. Whatever he was reading must be really interesting. He stood and crossed the space towards the door and let Laurel in. Thea came five minutes later. 

“Oh and I know it’s early but after the baby is born, I can help you guys do your will. It’s really important to have someone lined up to take care of the baby in the event of an emergency.” Laurel began after Tommy and I sat down to eat while Thea began to take out a ton of books and samples. Last week they had decided on a date, a guest list, and the registry. Today was supposed to be about making the invites.

“What’s with all the books and stuff?” Felicity asked after swallowing a bite of eggs. Thea looked up at her like she had grown a third head.

“Invitations. There are plenty of great samples and fonts to choose from. It’s a big list and I don’t feel like having my hand be all cramped from handwriting invites.” Thea smiled and Felicity just nodded, she could agree there. Once she finished eating, she retreated to the bedroom to get dressed. Tommy was already in jeans and a sweater. Plus, then he could deal with Thea’s pile of sample invitations. Felicity pulled on her pregnancy jeans and a comfortable long-sleeved t-shirt along with a sweater. She grabbed socks and boots and walked back to the table. At 30 weeks, she was finding it somewhat difficult to pull on boots so she usually left it up to Tommy. He set to work as she sat down. 

“So, what’s everyone’s favorite?” Felicity and Tommy exchanged a look and he grabbed a blue invitation and smiled, handing it to Thea. Felicity smirked knowing that Tommy probably hadn’t even paid attention to anything Thea had said while she was gone. Thea shrugged, saying she liked the royal blue one better and Felicity rolled her eyes as she stood up. She was girly and all but as long as the invitation looked nice and had the right information, why did it matter what shade of blue it was?

“Thea, it’s the invitation that they picked, now can we go apartment hunting? I set up some appointments with some nice places. There are some really nice two bedrooms and some three bedrooms places, like you asked.” Laurel added as she pulled her jacket on and fastened the belt across her waist. Thea stopped protesting and put her pile of samples into her bag before standing. Tommy placed his hand on the small of Felicity’s back after helping her pull on her jacket. 

“We’re taking my car by the way.” Laurel said and Tommy and Felicity looked at each other. Tommy always wanted to drive his car but of course it only had two seats, her mini was perfectly roomy enough but Laurel was the only one that actually had a “normal sized sedan” as she pointed out every time the three of them were together. The group headed down to the parking lot and Tommy sat in the front with Laurel while Felicity sat in the back with Thea. 

 

After looking at three different apartments, Felicity wasn’t sure that she would fall in love with any of them. They were nice and big but they didn’t scream home. Felicity told the group that she would only look at three more. However, it turned out that one would be enough.

“Laurel, this apartment is perfect.” Felicity stated as they walked in through the white door. There was dark wood flooring and a large living area accompanied but huge windows. Tommy took her hand in his as they walked down the hall to look at the bedrooms. There were two large bedrooms with attached baths and a third slightly smaller space, perfect for the nursery. There was a half bath by the kitchen and a closet next to the laundry. The kitchen wasn’t too large but it was comfortable and elegant. Felicity smiled as she looked around once more. Tommy grinned and turned to the realtor.

“We’ll take it.” He said and Laurel turned to pull Felicity in for a hug. 

“Thank you.” Felicity told her. Thea was off with a notebook already marking ideas for each room as Tommy arranged to sign the papers with the realtor.

 

**One Week Later**

 

“Felicity, I have a surprise for you.” Tommy said as he appeared in front of Felicity’s desk five minutes before the end of her shift. Her feet were swollen slightly and she was exhausted from running all over the place today. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep, not endure a big Tommy Merlyn surprise.

“Tommy, I just want to go home.” He smirked suddenly and she worried what exactly his surprise was. Apparently, she wouldn’t be getting right to sleep tonight. Damn him. He didn’t say another word as he waited for it to be five o’clock. When the computer read five, she shut it down and grabbed her purse as she stood to leave. Tommy took her hand in his and guided her down to his car. A scarf sat on the passenger seat and before he had her sit down, he wrapped the scarf around her eyes as a blindfold.

“Tommy! Please, just let me go home.” Felicity attempted to protest.

“I will, just sit down carefully. No peeking.” Felicity sat down in the seat and somehow managed to get the seatbelt around her and buckled despite not being able to  see. She heard the other door open and close before hearing the familiar hum on the engine. Tommy drove with the radio on quietly and Felicity didn’t talk as her mind wandered over all the possible surprises there might be. 

Before long, the car stopped and Felicity knew that there was no way that they were home because the drive was too short. He helped her out of the car and locked the doors before carefully guiding her. They waited for an elevator and she stood in the back until Tommy told her to come with him. She laughed as Tommy tried to explain that she was blindfolded for a surprise as other passengers got on the elevator. 

“Tommy don’t lie. You love to kidnap pregnant women.” She teased and the elevator went very quiet and the two of them started to laugh realizing that everyone seemed to believe her. Finally, they began to walk to the left of the elevator and she waited as Tommy apparently unlocked a door from the sounds that she could discern. He carefully guided her inside the room and told her to remove the blindfold. Felicity raised her hands to pull down the scarf and looked around at their new apartment, painted, furnished, and decorated. She turned and smiled at him, pulling him in for a hug.

“Thank you!” She said. Apparently they were fully moved in. Tommy guided her down the hall to one of the bedrooms and she opened the door. The walls were a dark gray with a low bed framing a king mattress. The sheets were a cream color and the comforter was a gray and light purple chevron pattern. Felicity smiled at the room.

“This is your room. Thea said that she hacked your pinterest account.” Felicity smiled as noticed the similarities between the room and some of her pins. It was perfect, simple and looked like it belonged in a magazine. She turned to hug Tommy for her surprise.

“I figured that we would let you do the nursery but we already painted it.” Felicity followed Tommy to go look at the nursery, it was a soft blue color perfect for a boy. She smiled as she felt the baby move inside her. She thanked Tommy and headed off to bed. 

“I’ll order some take-out and bring it to you.” She smiled and collapsed on her bed, kicking off her shoes and then decided she needed some pjs even if the bed was so comfortable that she never wanted to leave it. Once she laid back in bed, she pushed up her shirt to feel her stomach as the baby wiggled inside of her and occasionally kicked. Tommy came in with food a little while later. As they ate, he filled Felicity in on all the facts that he had learned today. When he finished his dinner, he laid back against the pillows facing her and reached out to place a warm hand over the baby and smiled as he felt the baby move and kick beneath his hand. They now had a home for their little son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, Felicity was 20 weeks, next chapter will be the baby shower, and then the baby arrives and a short blurb about their new life, then in the 6th chapter, Oliver will come home! I honestly wish I could skip ahead to that part but I want to lay some groundwork. Hope you liked the chapter! I'll update by Wednesday night.


	4. The Baby Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Felicity's dress, you can look it up on Google under "Amy Adams Oscars 2010 Maternity Dress"; its a blue floor length gown.

**30 Weeks Pregnant**

Felicity was awoken too early by an excited Thea hovering over her. Tommy was hiding underneath his pillow next to her and Felicity flinched as the harsh morning light assaulted her face.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Felicity asked as she carefully sat up and held in her groan over the ache in her back. She was having trouble constantly sleeping on her back or sides. Normally she slept on her stomach but that was impossible when she was this huge.

“No bad words in front of the baby!” Thea chastised before turning to skim through Felicity’s closet and looked at various items of clothing.

“You never answered my question.” Felicity finally turned to the clock and saw that it was seven in the morning. The shower wasn’t until twelve. 

“You have an appointment at the salon and if you don’t go, you will regret it. So get that butt out of bed and into a nice hot shower. You’re appointment is at 8:30.”

“Why are you waking us up at seven then?” Tommy’s muffled voice came out from under the pillow and Felicity glared over at Thea as she waited for a reply.

“Well, I figured maybe the mother of your child would like some coffee and breakfast before she has to sit in a chair for over two hours.” Thea stated.

“Over two hours? How long is my hair appointment?” Felicity asked, not remembering any point where she agreed to a two-hour hair session. How does hair even take that long?

“Hair, face, and nails. You have to look your best for the photographers.” Thea stated as if it was obvious and she walked out, placing a button down shirt and some yoga pants on the end of the bed. At least that would be comfortable. Felicity pulled back the covers and stood slowly before heading into the bathroom to shower. She was probably going to murder Thea but it was too early to do that. 

The hot water was like magic against her tired muscles. Since when did sleep become so exhausting? Once she was out of the shower, she noticed the clothes were on the counter along with her undergarments. Felicity carefully dried off and got dressed. She slid on her tom shoes that were in her closet and noticed that Tommy wasn’t in bed. She walked out of the bedroom to find Thea and Tommy. Thea was at the table on her phone and Tommy was staring blankly at the coffee maker. She smiled and walked over to smooth down his bed head. 

“I hate her.” He mumbled and picked up the pot to pour coffee into two mugs. 

“I heard that and it’s impossible Thomas Merlyn.” Thea’s voice was too awake for seven fifteen. Tommy downed half his cup in a few gulps as Felicity stirred in the creamer and sugar for her own. 

“Tommy, do you want to get dressed so you can drive us to the salon?” Thea asked in a sweet voice as she smiled softly. Tommy glared at her.

“Felicity can drive.” He stated, and finished his coffee before glancing over at Felicity. He sighed and raised one finger, she nodded and sipped her coffee.

“Just a minute.” He told Thea and Felicity smirked when Thea jumped up to hug him. 

“It’s for Felicity. That’s all.” He pushed Thea off and strolled down the hall to his own bedroom and came out two minutes later with jeans and a sweater, shoes already laced and keys in hand. Felicity wished that she could get ready that fast. They all walked down to the parking garage and the drive was quiet as they stopped at a diner two blocks from the salon to eat. Tommy held Felicity’s hand under the table as they waited for their food to arrive, sipping his coffee with his other hand. When the food arrived, Felicity squeezed his hand softly and pulled her hand away.

 

**Four hours later**

Laurel helped Felicity touch up her lipstick while they waited for Tommy to emerge from his room with whatever Thea had picked out for him. Felicity’s dress was a soft blue and it was a loose and flowy from below the cinching underneath her bust all the way down to the floor. Her hair was down in soft waves and Thea had told her to wear her red lipstick.

Laurel wore a short pink lace dress with her hair in an updo that left a few strands to frame her face. Felicity herself was happy that her dress was long so that she could wear her flats. There was no way that Thea could talk her into wearing heels, no matter how low they were. Thea was wearing a black modest dress that ended about mid-thigh with a pair of white heels and a matching belt. Felicity wasn’t sure how Thea wore heels at thirteen, even if she was almost fourteen. She herself could barely walk in a straight line at her senior prom.

Tommy finally emerged and Felicity smiled when she realized that Thea had made him match her. Tommy’s mouth dropped a little at the sight of her and leaned down to kiss her cheek as he stood in front of her.

“You look gorgeous.” He complimented her and they headed down to the front of the building to get into the Queen’s limo. The drive to the mansion was about twenty minutes and Felicity gasped as she took in the large blue bows wrapped around the trees that framed the driveway. When they pulled up to the front of the house, Thea guided her inside and there were tables set up in the party room with blue flowered bouquets and blue twinkle lights hung from the ceiling. The whole thing would look like a wedding reception if it weren’t for the small details pertaining to babies on the tables. 

Thea guided Tommy and Felicity to a small table set up for just them and explained the schedule of the party.

“First is lunch which will be served at 12:30, then there will be cake at 1:15, followed by games and then finally presents will be at 2. That part might take awhile so there is the table for guests that are staying and the table for guests that are not. That way you can open those gifts later.” Thea sighed and smiled as she looked around the room. Felicity was surprised that she managed to pull this whole thing off by herself.

“Thea, you were right about the flowers, it does look wonderful.” Moira commented as she walked in. She immediately embraced Felicity and after pulling away she let her hand linger over her stomach where her grandson resided. Tommy and Felicity had told Moira that the baby was Oliver’s about two months ago and she had thanked them for telling the truth but agreed that it might be too much to share with Thea. Moira didn’t like talking about her husband or Oliver, as Felicity had learned from Thea. 

“Oh and I can’t take credit for the whole thing, Mom did help with setting everything up but I did do the designs.” Felicity and Tommy thanked them both and one of the guards walked in with a large box and Laurel told them where to put it.

“My present.” She explained and Thea’s eyes lit up.

“Frank? Can you get our present from the spare room?” Frank nodded and left. Felicity wasn’t sure what the Queens had bought for her but she was sure it was a nice and expensive present because throwing an expensive party wasn’t enough. At least that is what Thea had stated when mentioning the gift a month ago against Felicity’s protests. When Frank returned with another man, there was a large box that appeared quite heavy and she wasn’t sure how anyone had managed to wrap it. Her and Tommy exchanged a look and he merely shrugged as he guided her to their table.

“We will take some of your finest sparkling apple juice.” Tommy told a one of the waiting staff as some of the guests began to arrive. Felicity smiled at Tommy. Since she couldn’t have any wine or champagne, Tommy had vowed to not drink as well, in her presence that was. Tommy may have been a changed man but that was asking a lot. Though he had given up his playboy image, and everyone else believed that they were dating but Felicity wasn’t exactly sure on the details. They slept in the same bed and kissed occasionally and he was going to be the father to her son but she wasn’t sure if that all meant that they were together in every sense of the word. She wasn’t hearing any wedding bells in the future or anything. 

 

The lunch was delicious as well as the cake. Thea had gotten it as a chocolate and vanilla cake with the most amazing frosting that Felicity had ever tasted. After eating, the doors were opened to outside and Felicity took a seat as she watched the guests participate in the games. Felicity had been to a few baby showers, for her cousin, her aunt, and even one of her friends and she was sure that her games had beaten every baby game she had ever played at those showers. 

There was a blow up obstacle course where the participants had to race while being strapped with a life-like baby bump and it wasn’t lightweight either. Felicity was near tears at the sight of Tommy doing a victory dance wearing the belly. Another game involved passing a baby doll that would cry after a certain amount of time or heavy movement. The key was to pass the baby quickly and carefully or it cried and you were out. The last game involved changing a baby doll blindfolded, after spinning around three times against two other people. Felicity looked over to give Thea a thumbs up. Everyone was having a fun time, she noted as she sipped her sparkling apple juice. There was a large bowl by the gifts for advice written on cards left on each table and it was pretty full. Tommy came over to sit with her after participating in the games. 

“You are going to be a great father.” Felicity said as she took Tommy’s hand in hers. The look on his face was priceless.

“Thank you.” He said, still smiling. She was sure that it meant a lot since his own father wasn’t father of the year by any means. At two Thea yelled out for everyone to finish their games and head inside for gifts. Most of the gifts were left on the ‘leaving early’ table which was good because Felicity didn’t want to know how long it would take to open them all. The shower included a lot of people that she barely knew. Her parents were here along with a few friends from work but her friends from MIT or even from her hometown couldn’t fly out to make it. Most of the guests were friends of Tommy or Moira. 

The gifts that were on the ‘for now’ table took forty-five minutes to open but that was probably because Felicity went to hug everyone for the gifts. She had more than enough outfits, gorgeous and mostly expensive ones as well as more than enough diapers to last the baby for the first size that it would wear. In addition, there were bibs and bottles and toys. Laurel had gotten them a bed set for the crib, the dark wood crib which Moira had gotten for them. Her parents had bought her a rocking chair that was getting delivered tomorrow. They had gone through the trouble of boxing up a picture of it. 

Finally, it was three and Felicity was relaxing on the couch in the Queens living room. Tommy across from her on the other couch. They had to wait for Thea and Laurel to finish cataloguing who had given what for the thank you cards. The two of them even went through the trouble of opening all the gifts left from the people who left early. Tommy and Felicity eventually ended up moving to the TV room to watch a movie since the girls weren’t finished with the gifts yet. The gifts were all getting boxed by category by the employees of the manor and would be delivered tomorrow. 

Felicity was never going to get used to the billionaire treatment so she just pretended that her and Tommy were curled up on their couch at home and in pjs rather than formal dress. His arm was warm around her shoulders as she leaned across his lap to rest on the arm of the love-seat with her knees bent. His free hand rested over hers on her belly. She could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did that chapter satisfy all the Tomcity/Flommy fans? I am going to get a little more in depth with their relationship in the next chapter when the baby comes and they start to take care of it. I should probably pick a name, though I have a few ideas. Anyone have ideas?
> 
> Also, the chapter doesn't look too long but I swear that it was 3.5 pages when I typed it up.


	5. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby is here....

**39 Weeks Pregnant**

 

Tommy woke up to a sharp pain on his forearm. The room was dark but the soft glow from the window let him make out Felicity’s form next to him with her face contracted in pain.

“Felicity...” He trailed off as her grip got tighter and suddenly released. She took a deep breath before explaining.

“I got up to pee and my water broke then the contraction hit when I tried to wake you up. Get the suitcase.” Tommy threw the blankets off of him and quickly went into her  closet to get the suitcase and grabbed some pj pants and a t-shirt for her to change into. He helped her to sit up and change into the dry clothes and he put shoes on both of their feet before they carefully began to walk down to the car, pausing as a contraction hit.

“Oh god, ow.” She gripped his hand so tight that it was white. He managed to get her in the car before the next one and handed her his phone to text Laurel and Moira. Her parents were going to fly in this weekend, maybe he could have a jet sent for them. He quickly dismissed his thoughts as he focused on getting them to the hospital soon and safely. He pulled the car into the parking garage next to the hospital and took the elevator up the labor and delivery floor. Felicity gripped his arm in the elevator as another contraction hit and he leaned forward to try to hold her up. 

Luckily they made it up to the floor and to the front desk.

“She’s in labor.” Tommy managed to get out as Felicity tried to control her breathing. He had read so many books to be prepared for this moment and he went to the birthing classes but it felt like he couldn’t remember any of it. He really wished that he could take the pain away from her. A nurse came to escort Felicity into a room and another nurse handed him a clipboard to fill out. He followed the first nurse and Felicity down the hall and filled out the forms as the nurse helped Felicity get changed into a hospital gown and they discussed the details of the pregnancy and her delivery plan.

 

**Skip Ahead past all the detailed bits...**

 

With one final push, their son was in the world, screaming as the doctor held him up. He heard Felicity’s crying in the background but his attention couldn’t be pulled from the baby just yet. Oliver’s baby, his very last link to Oliver. Tommy turned with tears in his eyes as he met Felicity’s face and smiled. He didn’t try to wipe the tear that escaped as the doctor had him come forward to cut the umbilical cord while Felicity was handed their son. Once the umbilical cord was severed, a nurse asked to take the baby to clean him up. Felicity nodded and handed their son off to her. Tommy stepped forward and took ahold of her hand once more as the doctor had her deliver the placenta. He wasn’t going to watch for that part. Instead he focused on Felicity and then it was over. 

The nurse handed the little boy to Tommy and he looked down at the red face of his son and couldn’t hold back the smile that came to his face. He leaned down to hand the baby back to Felicity as the nurse told them the weight and length.

“And he was born at 12:01 AM. Congratulations.” Felicity smiled as she ran a featherlight hand over the baby’s forehead. She couldn’t believe that this was real life. This was her last piece of Oliver and at that thought she looked up at Tommy. This was their son. 

 

**And skip ahead some more.....**

 

Thea and Moira came in during the early morning while Felicity was sleeping and Tommy was slumped into the chair with his head resting on the bed near Felicity’s hand.  He woke up with the sound of a knock on the door and lifted his head to see them there. Laurel was going to pay a visit after work but Moira had agreed to stop by before Thea went to school. The baby was in the nursery sleeping so Tommy kissed Felicity’s forehead before walking them down to see his son.

“What’s his name?” Thea asked and Tommy wasn’t sure what to say. The only name that both of them liked was Oliver, it made sense with it being his biological son and all. However, they hadn’t made a decision and agreed to talk about it today.

“We haven’t officially decided yet.”

“What are the possibilities of names for my nephew?” Thea asked and he shook his head with a smile and looked over at his son as he slept. Moira turned and gave him a tearful smile.

“Come on, Thea, you can’t be late for school.” Thea protested her mother’s sentence but eventually gave in.

“Tell Felicity that I’ll come see her after school.” Thea said as they made their way to the elevators.

“I’ll be by a little later, Tommy.” Moira said and he smiled and waved before turning to go back to the room. Felicity was still asleep he noted as he peered past the cracked door. He headed to the nurse’s station.

“What floor is the cafeteria on?” He asked the nurse that had been assigned to them.

“It’s on floor number 8. Is Ms. Smoak still asleep?” She replied.

“Yes.” I replied with a smile. The woman had been very nice during the whole experience. 

“Okay, well the shift change is coming soon but I will be back tonight.” Tommy nodded and headed off to the elevators but turned quickly.

“Thank you again for everything.” He stated with a light smile and she nodded before he turned to head to find some coffee and something edible. He got a coffee for Felicity figuring that she would be up soon and would make sure to have some food sent up when she was hungry. When he did return to the room, he found Felicity still asleep so he walked in and placed the coffee on the bedside table and smoothed some hair out of her face. She stirred and then looked up at him.

“Where’s the baby?” She asked quietly as she assessed the room.

“He’s in the nursery but I’m sure that he’s hungry now.” She nodded and used the bed remote to tilt the head forward a little. Tommy reached over and handed her the coffee, she smiled and drank it slowly.

“I’ll go get him. Oh, Thea and Moira stopped by while you were asleep. Thea wants to know the name and will be back after school. Moira is coming in an hour or so.” Felicity nodded and smiled.

“Oliver. It seems fitting and everything else just sounds odd.” Tommy nodded and smiled. 

“Oliver something Smoak?” He asked and Felicity let out a small laugh.

“I think we should use his middle name and Oliver Merlyn sounds better than Oliver Smoak.” Tommy smiled at the name and squeezed her hand before heading off to the nurses’ station. The nurses had apparently changed shifts.

“Felicity Smoak is awake, we figured the baby could come into the room now. I’m sure he will be hungry soon.” The nurse smiled and turned to another nurse.

“Hi, I’m Sandy, I’ll be your nurse for the day shift. Let’s go get the baby and I’ll check the vitals for him and her.” Tommy nodded and followed her to the nursery. 

 

 

Moira had come a little while after Felicity was finished feeding. Tommy had been holding little Oliver and Moira said hello to Felicity as she placed some flowers on the table. She walked over and looked down at her grandson.

“We decided on a name.” He told Moira as he handed his son to her.

“Oliver Jonas Merlyn. We’d love to name him Queen but since Tommy’s supposed to be the father, we figured two-thirds was close enough.” Moira smiled at Felicity’s words and nodded.

“Little Oliver, oh hello, I’m your grandma. Your daddy’s mom. You’re even smaller than he was.” Felicity felt tears in her eyes at the moment. Moira had lost her son and she herself had gained one, Moira’s grandson. Now everything felt a little more together. Tommy grinned down at her with tears in his eyes. It was hard for him to talk about Oliver, especially since the funeral that they went to when she was about 24 weeks pregnant. That had been almost six months since Oliver was lost at sea and Moira had agreed with the authorities to declare them dead. 

 

 

They went home two days later. Laurel had been kind enough to get the car-seat from the apartment and drove Felicity and little Oliver home, but not before telling Tommy to buy a car with a back-seat. Felicity had been given maternity leave thanks to Moira and the three of them enjoyed those months, albeit a little sleep-deprived. When Oliver was two-months old, they finally agreed to go out for a night alone with Moira and Thea babysitting. It was nice to have it be just the two of them and they were finally given a night to sleep all the way through. But after a few glasses of wine and a lot of kissing, they ended up in bed late and went to sleep even later than that. Over the next few weeks, their relationship began to be more of a family than two closer friends raising a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided I couldn't wait to update. Sorry if any details about the delivery weren't perfect. My mom is a labor and delivery nurse and I know all the terms for things but its not like she tells me the birthing process over dinner haha. I think I might do two endings, one for Tomcity/Flommy, one for Olicity. What do you guys think?


	6. Ollie meets Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** To avoid any confusion, Oliver Queen is Oliver and Oliver Merlyn, aka little Oliver, is Ollie. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't proofread, I have to be up early tomorrow but I really wanted to post this chapter tonight. So enjoy, and I'm sorry if it sounds bad or if there are errors.

 

Felicity woke up early in the morning to the sound of Ollie smashing his toy trucks together. Tommy was still blissfully sleeping so she reluctantly stood up to go see what her son was doing. He beamed up at her when she walked in.

“Mommy, I’m hungry.” Sighing, she leaned down and picked Ollie up and carried her little four-year old into the kitchen. She sat him on the counter and told him not to move as she began to get out the food she needed to make his breakfast. 

“What are we doing today?” Ollie asked as she flipped the bacon in the pan.

“Mommy has work so Daddy will be watching you.” Felicity answered and Ollie smiled. He loved to spend the day with Tommy even if he was an absolute Mommy’s boy. 

“What are we doing when you get home?” He asked and Felicity smiled and tapped her chin, taking her time answering as he waited anxiously for her reply.

“I think we’ll go to bed early.” She teased and he looked at her with big eyes and his eyebrows raised. She laughed at his expression and decided to tell him the truth.

“I think that we should go out for dinner and then come home and snuggle. What movie should we watch tonight?” Ollie squished his face up in thought and a huge smile appeared on his face.

“Finding Nemo!” He yelled back at her and she quickly shushed him so he wouldn’t wake Tommy up just yet. She finally finished breakfast and took out two plates. She left the plates on the counter as she wrapped her arms around his little body and carried him over to his chair. Then she moved back and put his plate in front of him. He ate quickly, barely blowing on his food. He even finished before her and then moved to get down and retrieved a toy from the living room and started to wave around the action figure making sound effects as he went. Felicity smiled at her energetic son and as soon as she finished her own breakfast, she scooped him up in her arms and kissed his face everywhere. Tommy suddenly appeared behind them and started to tickle Ollie who erupted into a fit of giggles and lots of kicking feet. 

“Daddy!” Ollie giggled and Tommy finally stopped, letting Felicity hold her son.

“I’ll protect you from the tickle monster.” She whispered and Ollie laughed suddenly and Felicity began to laugh as Tommy’s hands found her sides and mercilessly tickled her. She held Ollie close as she tried to turn around but soon she slipped and fell with Ollie in her lap. Tommy was relentless though and managed to avoid her own kicks as Ollie joined his father.

“Stop! Both of you!” Felicity started to crawl away and jumped up to run down the hall and lock the door. Sighing, she moved into the attached bathroom and pulled her hair back in a simple ponytail and put on some minimal makeup before sliding her glasses on. 

When she emerged dressed for work, Tommy leaned in to kiss her cheek and handed her a travel mug of coffee. Ollie ran up and hugged her legs and she noticed he was crying. She leaned down and had Tommy hold the mug for a second.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she wiped his tears away.

“I’m sorry I tickled you, please don’t be mad.” Felicity leaned forward and kissed his wet cheek.

“I could never be mad at you. Give me a big hug.” Ollie leaned in and hugged her as tight as he could and kissed her cheek before running off to play with his toys. Felicity stood, taking the mug from Tommy and giving him a quick kiss before heading off to work.

“I love you!” He called after her.

“I know you do!” She replied, turning to smile at him before opening the front door. Once it was closed, she debated calling in sick to work. She really wanted to stay home with her boys. However, she liked her job...enough. She loved working with computers all day and knew that she had to work hard to get one of the executive IT positions. It’s not like they needed her to work, Tommy was the son of a billionaire with a rather large trust fund, but she liked to contribute. She insisted on paying for the groceries and half of the bills. Tommy let her but she was pretty sure that he lied about how much he paid towards the bills each month. 

Work was slow, and too many people complained about the simplest of problems. The worst thing was the repeat complainers. They always had the same issues and no matter how many times she explained it, they would still call her again. Finally it was five and she rushed to her car in the parking garage and drove home. When she walked through the door, Tommy smiled but his phone started ringing so he turned to answer it. She recognized the ring as Moira’s and wondered why she was calling on a Friday night. Ollie ran over to her and she grabbed him as he jumped up towards her. 

“How’s my baby?” Felicity asked as he kissed him.

“Good.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck.

“Did you have fun with Daddy?” Ollie nodded and started to ramble off about all the things they did and what they had for lunch.

“He took you to a baseball game?” She asked, smiling at Ollie. She was glad he had fun and that Tommy always took him to do something fun. They never just stayed home all day, even if it was raining. One time Tommy had taken Ollie out in the rain with his rain boots and a jacket and they just jumped around in puddles and they both came in soaking wet. Felicity had scolded Tommy for their adventure while she was off getting dinner but looking back it was kind of sweet.

“Moira are you serious?” Felicity looked up at Tommy and he looked happy but at the same time he looked a little confused. She hugged Ollie a little tighter as she walked over to him. Tommy’s face broke out into a huge smile and he said okay before hanging up. His arms were suddenly around the two of them and Felicity began to wonder what could be such great news.

“He’s alive. Oliver’s alive.” Tommy said, looking into her eyes. She felt a mixture of happiness and worry. 

“I know I am.” Ollie said and Tommy laughed.

“No, my best friend Oliver is alive. He’s your...he’s who you were named after.” He stated meeting my eyes and reality seemed to have hit him. He reached out and held Ollie close and I laid a hand on his shoulder.

“We don’t have to...” She trailed off knowing that Tommy would understand. Of course she felt obligated to tell Oliver that Ollie as his son but they had agreed a long time ago that Tommy was Ollie’s father but that was when Oliver was presumed dead. Now, telling Oliver meant telling Laurel, unless they could convince Oliver to let it be a quiet matter. She wasn’t sure what he would say. Five years could have changed the man who probably wouldn’t want to actually be a father. 

“We have to.” Tommy said and Felicity leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He set Ollie down and told him to go play in his room. 

“When is he going to be back?” Felicity asked carefully. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling at this moment. It was just like an ocean of confusion. How much would their little family change? How would Ollie take the news?

“Moira just called. He’s on a flight that’s going to land in an hour and then he’s going to the hospital to be looked over. She wants us to come over tomorrow.” Tomorrow. How were they going to explain this to Ollie? 

After discussing it, they decided not to explain this to Ollie just yet. They had no idea how Oliver would react and he might just say that it was all better off in Tommy’s hands. Part of her hoped to keep their life the way it was but the other part had always wanted Ollie to meet his real father. 

 

The next day, Felicity wasn’t as happy as she normally was to sleep in. Possibly because between Tommy’s shifting and her own, neither of them had gone to sleep at a reasonable time. Saturdays were supposed to be her salvation from the work week but now it just seemed like an wave of chaos waiting to consume her. Tommy had told Ollie to come in their room when he woke up but he was the first to groan when Ollie climbed up on the bed and wedged in between them. 

“Daddy, it’s time to go see your friend. Daddy, wake up. Mommy, make Daddy wake up. Why aren’t you guys awake?” Ollie kept talking out of excitement and Felicity sat up to make him stop. He smiled and snuggled up against her. Tommy looked up at her and smiled. She could see the worry and excitement in his eyes.

“It’s your turn to make breakfast. I’m going to fix my hair because Thea will have a bitch fit if its in a ponytail.” Felicity stated and Ollie jumped up and covered his mouth.

“Bad word!” Tommy scolded and Felicity blushed.

“I’m so sorry, will a kiss fix it?” Ollie nodded and Felicity pressed a kiss to his cheek. She stood up from the bed and helped Ollie get down.

“I want you to go pick out something nice to wear, okay? Have Daddy approve it.”  Felicity said and raised an eyebrow at Tommy when he smirked. She knew that it was a little silly to want Ollie dressed up but she didn’t want him wearing play clothes to the Queen Mansion especially since it was the first time that Oliver would see him. They all got dressed and Felicity took her time making sure that she looked alright, partially because of Thea and partially because with all the other things to worry about, she didn’t want to worry if she looked alright. Tommy shared his approval by wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck.

“I think we should just get a babysitter today.” He teased as he kissed his way further up her neck, she shivered against the contact and turned to kiss him. Ollie walked in with a nice button up plaid shirt with jeans and his leather shoes. Felicity granted Tommy his kiss and reached down to pick Ollie up.

“My boys look so handsome.” She complimented, noticing that Ollie was dressed identical to Tommy. Ollie often insisted to be “twins” with Daddy but it’s not like Tommy didn’t love it too. The three of us headed off to the diner three blocks over for breakfast and then Tommy offered to drive us in his second car, an Mercedes sedan. The man did love his Mercedes cars. Felicity secured Ollie in his carseat before taking her seat in the passenger seat. After Tommy pulled out of the parking garage for the apartment complex, he reached over to take Felicity’s hand in his. She squeezed it and answered all of Ollie’s random questions for her as they drove out of the city and towards the Queen Mansion. The guards opened the gate as they recognized the car and Felicity and Tommy waved as they passed and pulled up to the front door of the mansion.

“I don’t think I’m ready.” Felicity said as Tommy parked the car, he left the keys in the ignition so one of the employees could relocate the car to the garage. He turned and looked at Felicity, glancing once at Ollie in his carseat.

“Everything will be fine. No matter what, he’s yours.” Tommy stated, not wanting to alarm Ollie that they were talking about him. Tommy was nervous about Oliver’s reaction and how much of a presence he would have in his son’s life. Ollie may not be his biological son but for the past four years and all of Felicity’s pregnancy, he was there and he raised Ollie as his own. Felicity nodded.

“No matter what, he’s yours too. I don’t care what Oliver says, besides you are stuck with me.” Felicity smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Tommy. He smiled and reached up to cup her face.

“Ew!” Ollie stated as he stuck out his tongue. Felicity laughed and got out of the car and opened the door next to Ollie. She leaned down and held his face in her hands as she kissed him for a long moment. 

“Was that disgusting?” She teased and Ollie shook his head waiting for her to unbuckle him. She lifted him off the seat and situated him on her hip as Tommy waited next to her. Felicity took a deep breath and followed Tommy inside the house. She was hoping that Oliver was in another room. She wanted to see Moira first. However, fate had its own plans because as soon as Tommy opened the door, Felicity could make out Oliver standing at the base of the staircase. He was a little more muscular and his hair was short but she recognized him just the same.

“What did I tell you? Yachts suck!” Tommy teased as he stepped forward to hug his long-lost best friend. Oliver smiled and embraced him back. Felicity stood in the doorway as Ollie played with her necklace.

“Hello Oliver.” Felicity greeted and Ollie looked up at the man in front of them. This must be the man that Tommy said he was named after.

“Hello Felicity. Who’s this?” He asked, gesturing to Ollie. Felicity took a deep breath.

“I’m Ollie.” Ollie smiled and wiggled against Felicity indicating that he wanted to get down and she carefully placed him on his own two feet. Oliver’s eyes narrowed as he took in Ollie, his eyes met Felicity’s as he tried to understand what the naming meant. Moira appeared on the staircase and Ollie took off running.

“Grandma!” She lifted him in a tight hug and turned to smile at everyone in the room and Felicity felt happy that Moira had her son back. Tommy stepped closer and intertwined his fingers with Felicity’s.

“Thea is still up in her room.” Moira answered as Ollie asked for his aunt. Oliver stood confused taking in the situation. No one had spoken of a child, certainly not a child named after him. 

“Moira could you watch Ollie for a second?” Felicity asked and Moira nodded, taking Ollie into a room down the hall and Oliver motioned for the couple to go into the sitting room. He took his seat in the couch across from them.

“So, you guys are parents now?” Oliver asked, hoping for someone to clue him in. Tommy’s hand was still in Felicity’s and he took a deep breath before replying.

“Yes but as you can probably guess, he’s not biologically mine.” Oliver turned to Felicity and worked back through time in his head and then turned back to Tommy.

“Is he...mine?” Oliver asked, wondering why no one had bothered to answer the question that was on his mind. Felicity suddenly found her voice to answer him.

“Yes but it’s complicated. Tommy is on the birth certificate and Ollie has the Merlyn last name. We didn’t plan it but Laurel found out and Tommy just stepped up and claimed responsibility. She doesn’t know, no one knows except Moira.” Felicity explained and cut herself off so Oliver could take it all in. He stared at her confused and then looked to Tommy. Suddenly he stood and walked to the window, looking out across the green lawn.

“What now?” He asked, still not facing them. Tommy released Felicity’s hand and almost stood but hesitated.

“We’re not sure. He’s yours and you have every right in the world to claim him. I understand whatever choice you make.” Tommy hurriedly stated, Felicity was aware of Tommy’s fear of losing Ollie. 

“I think that...no, I’d like to be a part of his life. I know that makes things difficult for you Tommy and for you Felicity, especially concerning Laurel.” Oliver sounded so mature in that moment. Felicity turned to Tommy but he didn’t look at her. It had been five years, she supposed that Oliver would be very different. Tommy suddenly stood.

“I think that would be best. For Ollie.”

“Should I go get him?” Felicity asked, eager to have her son next to her and eager to get out of this room with quite possibly the most awkward conversation she had ever had. Oliver looked over at her.

“Not yet. I think we should figure out exactly how this is going to all work.” Tommy  looked tense Felicity noted and stood, taking his hand in hers.

“Okay. Well, Tommy and I live together. So we can just work out some visitation schedule between you and us.” Oliver nodded and suddenly reached up to cover his face as he let out a loud exhale.

“I’ve missed out on so much.” He mumbled and Felicity shifted, not knowing what to do. God, she just wanted to run to the other room. 

“We can discuss the details at some other point. It’s still pretty early today and Moira wants us to stay until dinner. That will give you some time to adjust.” Tommy stated and Felicity turned to smile up at him. He really had a way of surprising her and saving her with just a few words. Oliver nodded and reached out a hand and Tommy grabbed it, shaking it.

“Thank you, for being there. You’re a good man.”

“I know.” He teased, releasing Felicity’s hand to pull Oliver in for a hug. She scoffed at Tommy’s comment and watched the two friends step back.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Tommy stated and continued, “but now I can’t go babe-hunting with you anymore.” Leave it to these two to be unable to let their emotions be stated without some one-liner follow-up. Oliver smirked and shook his head. Suddenly a familiar cry filled the hallway and Felicity rushed over to the doorway, gathering Ollie in her arms as he cried into her shoulder. Moira walked up behind him.

“He tripped and fell.” Felicity frowned, why had her clumsiness been passed on to her beautiful son. Thank god he was graced with Oliver’s features. It was more apparent now as Felicity had seen Oliver in person once again. She turned and looked over at the two men on the other side of the room. Tommy stepped forward to take Ollie and Oliver’s face was calculating as he took in the scene and looked over his son. Tommy walked over with Ollie in his arms and stood across from Oliver.

“Now?” He questioned and Felicity reached out for Moira’s hand after she stood. The two women waited for Oliver’s reaction and he shrugged.

“It’s as good as ever.” He replied and Felicity watched Tommy glance at Ollie with a slightly sad expression before speaking.

“Ollie, your mom and I have something to tell you.” Tommy turned and Felicity took her cue to step forward, taking position to the side of Oliver and Tommy, within Ollie’s eyesight.

“Oliver is your actual father,” Felicity started, trying to choose simple terms to make this easier to digest, “he and I created you. Tommy kind of adopted you as his son.” Felicity internally flinched at the middle phrase. She didn’t believe in telling Ollie that a stork delivered him or any other nonsense like that. Ollie looked really confused and turned to look at Tommy.

“Tommy will always be your Daddy but you know how Walter...” Felicity paused, looking over to Moira, unsure of what she had told Oliver. She bit her lip and Felicity quickly changed her next works.

“How Walter is like Thea’s dad but he isn’t really her dad?” This seemed to go well, Moira didn’t look upset and Oliver seemed to accept the sentence without any confusion. Why had they made her tell Ollie this? Ollie nodded after a moment.

“It’s the same with Tommy. He’s like your Daddy but Oliver is really your dad.” She sighed and bit her lip. This was the worst explanation ever. How do you even explain this to a four-year old.

“How come Tommy has been my Daddy and I never met Oliver?” Ollie asked, reaching for Felicity. Tommy reluctantly handed him over to her.

“Oliver got lost on a boat and he couldn’t get home to meet you. We didn’t know that he was still alive so we thought it would be okay if you called Tommy your dad.” Feliicty explained, pushing his hair out of his eyes. She was glad that Ollie was in her arms now. He calmed her down and she didn’t have to look up at everyone. Ollie took a while and smiled.

“Does that mean I get to go to two baseball games?” Felicity smiled and kissed Ollie’s cheek.

“You’ll have to ask Oliver if he’s as cool as Daddy is.” Ollie seemed to accept this and turned to look at his two different fathers.

“Do I have to call you both Daddy?” He asked and Tommy looked over at Oliver. He knew that Ollie was his son but he couldn’t say he would like to hear the word Daddy applied to anyone else other than himself. At least not yet.

“You can Oliver if you want.” Oliver replied and Ollie nodded and turned back to Tommy. He reached out and Tommy took him back.

“Daddy, do you still love Mommy?” He asked and Tommy smiled and nodded.

“Of course I do. She’s very pretty and she makes good pancakes.” Ollie smiled and turned to Oliver.

“Do you love my Mommy?” He asked and Felicity felt the blush creep onto her face. Oliver seemed to be taken aback by the question. He didn’t want to say no and offend Ollie but it’s not like he was in love with her. 

“We’re good friends.” Oliver settled for somewhere in the middle and Ollie made a face at him.

“He must not have tasted her pancakes yet.” Ollie says to Tommy and Felicity can’t help but laugh and suddenly the awkward tension is a little less present in the room. Moira steps forward and places a hand on Oliver’s shoulder.

“I never imagined this.” She whispered and Felicity smiles at her happiness. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was 6.5 pages typed, so about twice the size of last chapter, but I really wanted to get through Oliver's return as well as him finding out that he was the actual dad.
> 
> Speaking of him finding out, did I do an okay job? It was hard to explain it, I wanted to make it easy for Ollie to understand and I wanted to kind of show that it was hard for Felicity to find the right words. I chose her to tell him because even though Tommy is his Daddy, Felicity is his biological mom so I figured that hearing someone isn't you biological father would be easier from your "bio" mom.
> 
> What did you guys think? Enough Tomcity for you fans?
> 
> Also, for Olicity fans, I will be doing an alternate ending. Do you guys want me to just rewrite chapter 6 on from an Olicity stand-point? I aim to satisfy and I am a Tommy fan so I don't want to leave him brokenhearted.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it. I really like to see Tommy as a dad, why did he have to die on the show?


	7. New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the dinner from 1st episode and the day after where Tommy and Oliver hang out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Oliver spent the day with Tommy, Felicity, Thea and Ollie. They had clued Thea in on their secret. They had spent the relatively nice day outside. Ollie ran around as Thea and Oliver tried to catch him, pretending that he was faster. Tommy ran up behind Ollie and picked him up, spinning him around as he giggled. Once he placed Ollie back on the ground he started running towards Felicity, albeit a little crooked from the spinning. She waited until he was in front of her before darting off.

“Freeze tag!” Ollie yelled out as Tommy suddenly grabbed Felicity so Ollie could tag her. Thea managed to tag her out and they all ran away from Ollie until he had Oliver join his team and the two Olivers quickly managed to freeze everyone.

 

“I always suspected that you were related to me.” Thea smirks and leans down to pick Ollie up and begs him to sit next to her at dinner. Felicity takes her seat between Moira and Tommy, Ollie insists on sitting between Thea and Oliver. Tommy began filling Oliver in on things that he had missed, including the Super Bowl winners. Everything seems to be okay but then Thea has to ask the one question that every else is afraid to ask.

“What was it like there?” The conversation stops and it’s suddenly quiet except for Ollie who is telling Oliver about his favorite toys. Oliver looks up to Thea and Ollie suddenly looks up seeing everyone looking at him and quiets down.

“Cold.” Oliver replies and turns back to Oliver.

“Who is your favorite superhero again?” Ollie resumes his conversation and Felicity gives Thea a meaningful look as she continues eating. Towards the end of dinner, Raisa walks by Oliver and suddenly trips. He instantly catches her and the bowl of fruit that she was carrying while saying something to her in Russian.

“You know Russian?” Tommy asks and Felicity is confused as well. She had never heard Oliver speak Russian before.

“I didn’t know you took Russian in college, Oliver.” Walter speaks and Oliver turns to him and Felicity can tell that based on his expression, something awkward is about to happen.

“I didn’t know you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter.” Moira sighs and looks between Thea and Felicity. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Thea states, dropping her fork. Oliver lets out a deep sigh and glances at Felicity and she just knows that she is part of the reason that Oliver caught on to their marriage.

“She didn’t have to.” Oliver says, meeting his mother’s eyes across the table. Moira attempts to explain and Oliver asks to be excused. Moira nods and Oliver stands.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay Ollie?” Ollie smiles up at Oliver’s words and nods as Oliver walks out, grabbing Tommy’s shoulder in a silent goodbye. Felicity turns to Moira and tries to apologize after Oliver has left the room.

“It’s fine, Felicity. He was going to find out eventually. I guess we both had hard truths to admit today.” Moira reaches over and squeezes Felicity’s hand. Felicity may be with Tommy but she began to be somewhat of a second daughter to Moira over the years. Moira was still surprised that Felicity had chosen her to be the only one that knew her and Tommy’s secret. It was kind and unnecessary but Moira always appreciated the gesture. Ollie was her grandson and she was truly blessed to be a part of his life. 

After dinner, Tommy made his way up to Oliver’s room to say goodbye and Ollie begged to stay over with Thea.

“Please? Auntie wants me to stay, right Auntie? Plus Oliver does too.” Felicity had trouble denying that. It’s not like she could tell Ollie that he needed to give Oliver space and Thea was more than happy to start begging with Ollie.

“Fine, I’ll get your extra clothes from the car.” Ollie beamed and hugged Felicity’s leg tightly. Thea had Tommy’s car brought around and Felicity retrieved Ollie’s emergency sleepover bag from the trunk. Thea took it and waited for Ollie to say goodbye to his parents as Tommy descended the staircase. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning, okay buddy?” Ollie nodded, hugging his father once more.

“I love you, Daddy.” Tommy smiled and hugged Ollie close to him. He needed to hear that from his son. Ollie pulled away slightly and smiled.

“Am I still your best friend?” Ollie asked and Tommy smiled.

“My best friend’s name is Oliver Jonas.”

“Ollie Jonas.” Ollie corrected. He was hardly ever called Oliver, only if Tommy or Felicity were mad at him for doing something very bad. Tommy smirked at his son’s insistence and nodded. Oliver stood in the shadows at the top of the staircase. It was hard to adjust to this. He thought it might be easy, that he would be happy but the food was too rich and being inside was weird. Besides, everyone seemed content without him. He had too many scars and fears that he could never share with them. After five years, he never felt this distanced from his old life. 

 

 

Tommy drove home with Felicity’s hand in his and they walked up to their apartment, alone which felt unusual but it was nice to have a night to themselves. Felicity walked down the hall and changed into one of Tommy’s shirts that she had stolen long ago and didn’t bother to pull on any shorts. She knew how this night would be ending and it was only confirmed when she walked out to see Tommy sitting on the couch with two very full wine glasses and a bottle next to them. She sat down and grabbed one of the glasses, leaning her back against Tommy’s chest.

“I wish he would have come home tonight.”

“It was more about Thea. You aren’t getting replaced. Ollie will be here more often, I’ll ensure it. Honestly I couldn’t deal with not having him wake me up at least four times a week. Maybe Oliver can take him Sunday through Tuesday. You get to watch Ollie during the day, I get time with my two boys, and I get a Saturday with him.” Tommy sighed and Felicity turned slightly to press her lips to his. His free arm wrapped around her and they pulled apart and drank the whole bottle of wine before moving to the bedroom. 

After today, they both needed to be close to each other. To focus on something other than how much their lives with Ollie would change. Sleeping in the next morning was an added blessing. Felicity really wanted to take Ollie back to be with her all day but she knew that a day with the three of them would be good. Luckily, Ollie had changed his mind. Tommy walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist and handed her the phone as he got dressed. 

“Hello?” She asked as she sat up, leaning against the pillows.

“Mommy, I want to come home.” Ollie’s voice made her heart drop. What had happened? Why did he sound upset?

“I don’t feel good. I want you.” He continued, waiting for her to respond.

“Okay. I will come up with Daddy. Can you give the phone to Thea or Grandma?” Felicity asked as she stood up, putting the phone on speaker as she began to pull on some clothes of her own.

“Hey, Felicity.” Thea’s voice greeted her. 

“What happened?”

“He got sick this morning before breakfast.”

“My poor baby. I’ll be up with Tommy in just a bit.” Felicity explained, holding the phone as she made her way into the bathroom and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

“Okay. See you then. Ollie wants to talk to you again.”

“Mommy? Will you be here soon?” Tommy frowned from behind her and Felicity met his eyes in the mirror.

“As soon as I can.” She answered and they said goodbye to each other. Tommy stepped forward and pulled her against him, kissing her slightly exposed shoulder.

“Guess it’s just Oliver and I, because that won’t be awkward.” She laughed and turned, taking his face in her hands. He met her eyes and she smiled softly at him.

“He is still your best friend. Just be yourself. I’m very happy that my day is being crashed. I need my little boy on my day off.” Tommy fake glared at her, jealous that she got the built in distraction. It might be nice to just have Oliver today though. Ollie would only draw attention to their secret. 

 

Felicity let Tommy drive her up to the mansion and allowed him to have a driver take them home. She normally would fight him on it but she wanted to make sure her baby was okay and the selfish part of her wouldn’t mind getting to sit in the backseat with him. 

When they arrived home, she had him get in a quick shower and changed them both into pjs before settling on the couch and snuggling to watch a movie. Ollie soon fell asleep and she kept an eye on his fever after giving him some children’s ibuprofen to lower it. Around 1:30, she got a call from Moira.

“Hello Moira, what’s up?” Felicity asked as she answered the call.

“Someone kidnapped Oliver and Tommy. They are okay now but I figured I would let you know.” Her heart dropped. Thank god Tommy was okay but she didn’t like the idea of someone kidnapping him. That meant that Ollie could be in danger. She quickly looked towards the windows and breathed in relief when she found the fire escape to be empty.

“I’ll be there in a bit.” Felicity said, wanting to see that Tommy was safe.

“I sent a car. I want you two to be safe. Frank will come up to your door.” Moira explained and Felicity gave in, it was already done and she could use a feeling of safety. She went to get dressed and let Ollie sleep until Frank got there. She let Ollie go in his pjs and held his hand the whole ride to the mansion. 

When they arrived, she held Ollie on her hip as she walked through the front door and found everyone in the sitting room. Detective Lance sat between the two couches, one had Oliver and Tommy, the other had Moira and Walter. Felicity let out a sigh in relief as she realized that they were alright. Ollie wrapped his arms around her neck still not feeling well although his fever had seemed to have broken. She went and waited in the tv room for the Detective to leave.

“Are my Daddies okay?” Ollie asked as he held onto her. Felicity couldn’t help thinking that the term was weird. She was used to Tommy being Daddy, not Tommy and Oliver. 

“Yes, they are okay. Are you calling Oliver ‘Daddy’ now?” She asked and Ollie looked at her her and shrugged.

“I can call him Daddy O. Two Daddies are confusing.”

“Is Tommy ‘Daddy T’ then?” Ollie shook his head.

“No, just Daddy.” Felicity smiled. It would be hard enough for Tommy to hear Oliver being called Daddy. Tommy loved Ollie more than anything in the world, she knew that. At first it was his last connection to his best friend and brother but Ollie was his son in every way but one. He could never be Tommy’s blood but in Tommy’s life, blood didn’t mean anything. Ollie rested his head on her shoulder and they waited quietly. She wasn’t sure who she was expecting to come in to get them but Oliver and Tommy wasn’t her first guess. Ollie sat up and smiled, reaching for Tommy who gladly picked him up and hugged him tight. Ollie turned to Oliver and reached for him as well. 

Felicity was surprised that Ollie had grow comfortable with Oliver so quickly. Perhaps it was because she explained that he was his real father. She wasn’t entirely too sure but she ignored it as she watched her son embrace his real father. A reality that she had never let herself imagine. 

“I want Mommy.” Ollie exclaimed, reaching towards her again and she sat him next to her on the couch and wrapped her arm around him. Tommy smiles at her and Felicity feels better. He’s safe and he’s smiling at her. 

“Think it would be too soon to hang out tomorrow?” Tommy asks Oliver and he smiles and shakes his head.

“No, I think that will be fine. We shouldn’t push our luck and leave the mansion though. What should we do tomorrow Ollie?” Oliver turns from Tommy to kneel in front of Ollie and Ollie shrugs.

“We could play the superhero game.” Felicity smiles at the response. It was some game that Tommy had made up and she had no idea what the rules were or the point but it was very intricate and very them. She looked up to see Tommy smile softly. He met her eyes.

“I haven’t played that in years. Tommy, how do you even remember how to play?” Oliver questions as he stands with a large smile. Felicity realizes she mistook Tommy’s smile as sad but it was really fond. Tommy shrugged. Moira appeared in the doorway.

“How are you both?” The boys smile at her and offer their separate replies. She nods and leaves. 

“Well we should probably get home. I’ll come by tomorrow for superhero day.” Tommy reaches his hand out to Ollie and they say goodbye to Oliver and walk towards the front door. Felicity stands up and steps in front of Oliver.

“This is weird.” He tells her and she laughs.

“Yeah, it is. Just promise me that you remember they’re both fragile. You can’t take Ollie away from Tommy and you can’t just leave Ollie hanging. You have to keep your promises to him.” Oliver nods and looks up at her.

“I swear I will. I’m sorry for not keeping my promise to you.” He says and she shrugs. She remembers hazily that he promised to be everything she could ever ask for during their drunken night together. Oliver had a way of saying a lot of things that weren’t true in the morning after he got drunk. 

“You promised me that a long time ago and no offense but I’m happy with Tommy. I always thought that you were the one but he is. I have no idea how I could ever live without him. Ollie worships him.” Oliver looks saddened by her reply and she reaches out to squeeze his hand gently.

“Besides, I think we both know that when you made that promise it was half-tequila and half-hormones. Obviously, knowing what I got out of it, I don’t regret it but we were never meant to be.” He nods.

“I don’t regret it either. He’s a great kid. You both did a good job. I can’t say that I would’ve done the same if I had been here.”

“You would have and you will now. You were always great with Thea even if you thought she was annoying. Plus, your dad was a great dad to you. I remember all your stories. I should probably go, but I’m glad you’re back.” Oliver nods and takes her offered hand and shakes it lightly before pulling her in for a quick hug. Felicity had been one of his good friends before the island and he was glad that she was still here for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the final chapter for Tomcity. It will be set a little future-tense or will jump between time intervals. 
> 
> After that it will probably be 2 or 3 chapters for Olicity. I will be re-writing from Ch. 6 where Oliver returns home. So it will probably be 3 chapters unless I can make it transition well with two chapters. We'll see.
> 
> Did you like it? Was there enough Tomcity?


	8. The End featuring Tomcity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little short but there wasn't much to say. So I'm sorry that its short but I really didn't have much of an idea of what to write. This is more of an epilogue type of chapter.

Tommy tightened his arms around Felicity pressing her closer to him and he felt her hands rest on his own. Ollie had surprisingly stayed in his own bed for once and hadn’t even woken them up. Suddenly, he grew worried and stood to go find Ollie still asleep. The clock next to his bed read ten minutes to seven, so it wasn’t too odd. Felicity came up behind him and smiled at the sleeping Ollie. Quietly making her way into the room, she felt his face for a fever and was glad that she didn’t feel one. Heading back to the door, she took Tommy’s hand and dragged him back to bed, holding him close under the warm blankets.

“Good morning.” She whispered against his neck as she rested her head between his chin and the pillow.

“Sorry I woke you up, I thought it was later.” She kissed his pulse point.

“It’s alright, we went to sleep early. I can’t believe he is still asleep. Must just be from him being sick yesterday."

After a few minutes, Felicity got out of bed and started getting ready for work, silencing her alarms now that she was awake. Tommy got up and started breakfast for her and her much needed coffee before sending her off to work. Ollie had woken up just in time to give her a hug as she walked out the door.

The two boys ate their own breakfasts and Tommy got them both dressed in jeans and t-shirts and put Ollie’s superhero cape in his backpack with some toys before walking with him down to the parking garage.

 

 

The three boys played like friends all day and Tommy was happy to see Oliver so relaxed. The previous two days had been slightly tense and thankfully Ollie made it easy for the two of them to fit in the Daddy slot of his life. The first time that “Daddy O” slipped from Ollie’s mouth, he internally flinched but he took notice that Ollie called him Daddy and he was subliminally reassured that he was still number one daddy in Ollie’s book. This was further reassured when Ollie tripped and came running to him crying for comfort even though Oliver had been closer. 

 

 

The weeks following become an easy schedule. Oliver would take Ollie from Sunday to Tuesday and then Ollie would stay home for the rest of the week with Tommy and Felicity. However, once Oliver began his club it seemed to be less segregated of a schedule. Ollie would spend the day with Tommy and Oliver as they went over construction details and vendors. Tommy’s father had decided to cut him off from his trust fund when he learned that Ollie was actually Oliver’s son. He was upset that he had taken in the responsibility of Oliver’s child instead of coming to work for the family company. Oliver quickly hired Tommy and it helped their friendship a lot. It was for that reason alone that Felicity ignored the fact that her four-year-old was now spending his days at a club. 

 

 

Tommy seemed back to usual as he put all his worries of losing Ollie behind him. If he was being honest, and pretty selfish, he appreciated the time with Felicity. She was normally busy at work and it was nice to have a day off where they could just relax with each other. They hadn’t had this much alone time since she was pregnant but at that time they weren’t exactly a couple. Ollie seemed to enjoy his new life even though he would come back either Tuesday night or Wednesday morning and hug the life out of Felicity. He saw Tommy most days because Tommy saw Oliver most days but Felicity was the one that got the short end of the stick on the deal. Thea was more than happy to have Ollie around and if he came home with his toenails painted, she smiled and made sure he wore socks. Tommy didn’t find it as cute as Felicity did the first time it happened. 

 

 

A little before December, Felicity found herself looking in a mirror yet again with the word _Positive_ going through her mind like a mantra. This time she wasn’t worried though. In fact, she was ecstatic that Tommy would finally have his own flesh and blood child even though he would love Ollie equally to his own child. He came through the door to find her sitting on the couch with a smile. He had just dropped Ollie off at the Queen Mansion and wondered what could possibly have her so happy.

“I’m pregnant.” She stated and seemed to surprise herself with her outburst but Tommy grinned widely and kissed her a thousand times over before reaching his hands down over his stomach. He would miss their quiet three days but he had a few months left of them. 

“What the hell are we going to name this one?” He teased, kissing her once more and suddenly a thought came to his head. It wasn’t the moment he had envisioned but it was better. He told her to stay put as he ran down the hall to his bedroom, at least now they would finally have a use for the third room. He found the item he wanted in the closet and opened the box before hiding the item behind his back and slowly walking back to Felicity. She was standing in the kitchen with a glass of water, frowning at the wine bottle on the counter. She was going to miss wine for the next couple months. 

Tommy’s presence made her turn around and she grew suspicious of what exactly he was hiding behind his back but he leaned down suddenly and she blushed darker than she ever had in her life as he looked up at her from being down on one knee. His hands came around to the front and he held up a gorgeous but simple ring, knowing that she wouldn’t want anything ostentatious.

“Felicity Megan Smoak, will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Tommy Merlyn?” She pretended to think it over before smiling widely.

“Of course.” She held out her left hand as he slid on the ring and he stood, holding her close as he spun her around. Felicity was excited for all the new things that were coming into her life but a small part of her feared telling Thea. That meant an insane amount of shopping and two very large guest lists for her baby shower and their wedding shower. God help her. 

 

They waited for Ollie to come home on Tuesday night so that he could be the first to know. He was too excited about his new sibling to really care much about a wedding but they couldn’t blame him for that. It wouldn’t change much for him, they already lived together.

 

Eight months later, Felicity gave birth to a little girl. Valerie Aurora Merlyn. They chose the name because Valerie represented strength and Aurora because Felicity had given birth to her at dawn. Thea was bursting at the seams since she found out and was going on and on about all the things she couldn’t wait to do. Moira was happy for the two of them and they assured her that she was still going to be Grandma. Ollie had a difficult time understanding that Valerie wouldn’t have two Daddies and that Oliver would be her Uncle. Tommy had teased Oliver that he wasn’t sharing the title of Daddy with him for any more children. Despite all their worries, every thing was in place and their family, however messy it may be, was _strong_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it Good? Bad? Horrible? 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry that it was short. Next chapter will start the Olicity alternate ending.


	9. Olicity Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the (short) start to the Olicity ending. I wanted to give you guys something to read, will post more maybe in the morning but by tomorrow night.
> 
> Wanted to post it now, so didn't proofread. Sorry if there are any mistakes. It's almost 2AM so I figured sleep would probably be a good thing about now.

Felicity was sitting on the couch in her apartment catching up on her tv shows while Ollie was over at Tommy’s. They had tried to be a couple for the first few months but it felt forced. They were always great friends but they weren’t in love with each other. For three years they had still lived together but last year, after their newest lease on their dream apartment ended, they decided to get separate apartments. Ollie wasn’t a huge fan of the idea but he had adjusted and it was nice to have some time to herself, even if it was selfish and she found herself missing Ollie more than she enjoyed herself.  A sudden knock on her door made her jump slightly in her seat. She wasn’t expecting anyone and her takeout had already arrived half an hour ago. She looked through the peephole and wondered why Tommy stood outside with Ollie as she opened the door. Ollie stepped forward to hug her and she situated him on her hip as she stepped aside to let Tommy in and locked the door behind him. He seemed happy and Ollie seemed fine.

“What’s going on?” Tommy turned to her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

“Oliver is alive. They found him. He’s going to be at the hospital in an hour but Moira said no visitors just yet. Tomorrow I’m going to see my best friend.” Felicity found herself smiling at his words. It was miracle and then she looked at Ollie and back at Tommy. Where did this leave them though?

“I have no idea how I’m going to explain this to him or how we can explain it to O-l-l-i-e but I figured I could come over and we can sort it out.” Felicity nodded and carried Ollie to his room, leaving him there to play with the door cracked. Tommy sat on the couch and seemed unable to stop fidgeting.

“Okay, so how do we tell Ollie?” Felicity asked, this had never even been a remote possibility in her mind and suddenly Oliver was alive and Ollie now had two fathers. They talked over some of the possibilities and Tommy decided to leave Ollie here for the night since he was tired and had come and curled up next to Felicity.

“Thank you for coming over and for leaving him. I always miss him when he’s gone.” Felicity reached down to stroke his hair and Tommy smiled.

“I know what you mean. I’ll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can go over together, if you wanted to go.” Felicity nodded.

“I think that would be best. Have a good night.” They smiled at each other and Tommy left, leaving Felicity with a now sleeping Ollie. She carried him to his room and tucked him in before heading off to bed herself. As she laid down, all she could think of was Oliver. What was tomorrow going to be like? What would he say? Would he even remember their one night stand? At some point she found sleep and when she woke up, she had a little hand pressed to her cheek and found Ollie smiling at her.

“I missed you Mommy.” He stated and she smiled, pulling him closer to her. A glance at the clock said that she should probably get up and fix her bedhead now if they were going to see Oliver at a reasonable time.

“Go pick out some nice clothes.” She told Ollie and he left the room and headed to his own as she walked into the bathroom and groaned at the curly mess starting back at her. She brushed out the tangles and began to straighten it. She decided on her glasses for today and pulled on some dark jeans and a nice blouse. If she had to see Oliver again and explain that Ollie was his son then she was at least going to look nice doing it. A knock came on the door a little after she was finished getting ready and Tommy stood there with two coffees and a bag from her favorite bakery.

“Why didn’t I marry you again?” She teased, offering him a quick hug. They were still friends, despite their short relationship and shared parenting job. 

“I think I wasn’t rich enough.” He teased back and hugged Ollie as he ran up to him. Felicity headed into the kitchen and sat at the table. The two boys soon joined her and once they were finished, Tommy offered to drive. He had gotten a nice sedan to drive so that he could put a carseat safely in his car. Felicity agreed and pulled on a cardigan and grabbed her purse as they walked out the door. Ollie held her hand as they followed Tommy to where he was parked.

“Where are we going?” He asked and Tommy looked over at Felicity. They had both forgotten to explain any of this to him. How would they explain it?

“My friend Oliver is back, he was lost at sea but he’s back now.”

“Oliver? Thea’s brother?” Ollie asked and Tommy nodded.

“He’s dead though.” Ollie said bluntly and Felicity turned to explain.

“We thought he was but he was just lost for a long time. He’s back though now and Tommy wants to go see him. We thought you might like to meet him too.” Ollie seemed to accept this and the ride was filled with quiet as they drove to the Queen Mansion. Tommy pulled up to the front door and Felicity got out as he turned the car off and headed to the back door to get Ollie out of the car. She lifted him up to her hip and followed Tommy inside.

“What did I tell you? Yachts suck!” Oliver grinned and turned to hug his friend as they greeted each other. Felicity walked in and closed the door behind her. The two men pulled apart and Oliver looked over at Felicity.

“Oliver, this is Ollie. Well, Oliver. We named after you--” Tommy silenced her with a look and she could see the confusion on Oliver’s face.

“You two are together?” He asked, suddenly realizing that they had come together. The two shook their heads. God, this was going to be difficult to explain. Tommy directed Oliver to a sitting room and Raisa walked by and said hello to Ollie.

“Could you take him for a moment? Sorry.” Raisa smiled and shook her head, she always loved to see Ollie but Felicity hated to impose. Raisa assured her it wasn’t a problem because she loved kids.

“Thank you.” Felicity said and followed Tommy into the room.

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked and Felicity found Tommy looking at her. It might be best if it came from her.

“He’s yours. Remember we, um...” Felicity trailed off. This wasn’t how she wanted her first conversation with him since he got back to be.

“Yes.” Oliver replied, looking a little confused but not angry or upset and Felicity looked to Tommy and then continued.

“Well after you went missing, I found out that I was pregnant and then Laurel found out and asked whose it was and Tommy said it was his because he didn’t want her to be hurt and I didn’t want her to hate me. Then it became sort of permanent, especially after your funeral, which you didn’t actually die, I mean we thought you did but...” She kept talking until Oliver gave her one of her smiles that told her she was rambling. She quickly shut up.

“Anyways, I’m on the birth certificate as the father. We hoped you were alive but we eventually it just became...” Tommy was suddenly unable to form any more words out of fear of offending Oliver more.

“So Tommy is...Ollie’s Dad?” Oliver asked and Tommy shrugged.

“That’s what he calls me. I hope you’re not mad.”

“Tommy, I’m not mad. Thank you, for taking care of both of them,” Oliver looked to Felicity with a smile, “I appreciate it and if you still want to be his dad that’s fine with me.” Felicity bit her lip. Did that mean that Oliver didn’t want to? He seemed to catch her expression.

“I want to be his dad, though, additionally.” Felicity felt herself relax and then the realization hit her that no they had to tell Ollie and now it would be a mix of scheduling between three people. 

“Okay, well I’m going to go get Ollie then.” Oliver nodded and waited. Tommy took a seat, trying to process everything that was about to happen.

“I never really thought you would settle down.” Oliver offers, suddenly having to face the fact that things would be just as difficult to slip back into with Tommy as it had been with everyone else. It seemed that Raisa was the only person that hadn’t changed.

“Neither did I but I didn’t want Laurel’s feelings to get hurt. Things were a little rough after you disappeared. Plus, Felicity was scared, I could see it in her eyes and I didn’t want her to face anything alone. Along the way I guess I just got swept up in the beauty of it all. You’ll be wrapped around his finger in two seconds at most.” Oliver smiled at the thought that his son was so attachable. Felicity came through the doors with Ollie in tow. They sat down on the couch and Oliver took a seat next to Tommy so that he was opposite of his son.

“Ollie, you know how you call Tommy Daddy?” Ollie nodded, looking confused. 

“Well, Oliver is your real dad. Tommy, he sort of adopted you. We didn’t know Oliver was alive and he couldn’t get back to us just yet.” Ollie looked at Oliver and then at Tommy and the two men could see the concept was difficult to grasp. He took Felicity’s hand in his little one as he looked around at everyone.

“Is Tommy still my Daddy?” Ollie asked after a long moment and Tommy was the one to speak this time, moving to kneel in front of Ollie.

“Of course I am buddy. Best friends for life, right?” Ollie nodded and high-fived Tommy. He seemed a little more at ease but one look at Oliver and the situation was awkward and tense again.

“So your my real daddy?” Ollie asked and Oliver smiled softly before nodding.

“Do I have to call you Daddy too?” Oliver shrugged.

“You can call me Oliver if you want to.” Ollie nodded and turned to his mom.

“You’re my Mommy though right?”

“Yes, you came from me. I promise.” Ollie smiled and looked around the room once more.

“Do you understand?” Felicity asked and Ollie nodded.

“Mommy, Daddy, Real Daddy.” Ollie stated as he pointed to each person. Felicity nodded and Moira appeared in the doorway.

“We just told him, both of them.” Felicity explained as Ollie stood up to hug Moira. Oliver looked over at Felicity and couldn’t believe how much she had changed. She looked confident now and she seemed completely at ease with being a mother. He shouldn’t be surprised, she was always so nice to Thea even though she had annoyed Oliver to no end when they were younger. Part of him had to admit that he was glad that Tommy wasn’t with Felicity. Even when he was with Laurel, he had always found it easier to talk with Felicity. She didn’t judge him or try to tell him what he should be doing. She listened when Laurel usually talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it?


	10. Olicity Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cute chapter to write, at least the end of it. I love Olicity!!!

The dinner the night before was rather awkward. Thea had asked about the island and Oliver found out about his new stepfather. Tommy had taken Ollie back to his apartment since they would spend the time together with Oliver tomorrow but Felicity received a call earlier in the morning from a sick Ollie asking to come home. Ollie spent the day on the couch recovering from his fever and Felicity sent Tommy to Oliver’s. A call early in the afternoon from Moira wasn’t entirely expected, Felicity thought as she stepped into the other room to take the call.

“Oliver and Tommy were kidnapped earlier. They are safe now but I figured you would want to come up. I sent Frank with the car in case.” Felicity gasped. They had just gotten Oliver back and now he had gotten kidnapped and she couldn’t imagine life without Tommy, her friend and Ollie’s father. 

“Thank you. I’ll see you in a bit.” Felicity hung up after Moira’s response and went to wake up Ollie.

“Hey, we’re going to go see Tommy and Oliver. Do you want to just wear your pjs?” Ollie yawned and nodded before laying back down against the pillow. Felicity quickly pulled on some clothes and fixed her ponytail before heading out to the living and helping Ollie put on some sneakers. She pulled on some boots and grabbed them each a sweatshirt.

A knock sounded on the door and Felicity carefully walked over and looked through the peephole to see Frank standing there. She let out a sigh of relief. She was worried that someone might try to target her son next. The thought was unbearable. She opened the door and picked Ollie up so he could lay his head on her while the three of them walked down to the car.

The drive felt long and when Felicity finally walked through the door she smiled, seeing that both men were alive. She waited in the other room with Ollie close to her.  


“Are my Daddies okay?” Ollie asked as he held onto her. Felicity couldn’t help thinking that the term was weird. She was used to Tommy being Daddy, not Tommy and Oliver.   


“Yes, they are okay. Are you calling Oliver ‘Daddy’ now?” She asked and Ollie looked at her her and shrugged.  


“I can call him Daddy O. Two Daddies are confusing.” Ollie kept his head on her shoulder and she knew that he was still tired but a quick check to his forehead revealed that he didn’t even feel a little warm.   


“Is Tommy ‘Daddy T’ then?” Ollie shook his head.

  
“No, just Daddy.” Felicity smiled. It would be hard enough for Tommy to hear Oliver being called Daddy. She knew how much Ollie meant to Tommy, even if they weren’t together, they were friends and she could see how Tommy interacted with Ollie. How he would text her to have him call when they got a chance just to hear Ollie’s voice. 

After a short while Oliver and Tommy walked in. Ollie smiled and stood up to hug them both. Ollie seemed to have fun with Oliver yesterday but she was still surprised that he was comfortable with Oliver after a day. Tommy did get a longer hug though.

“Well, that’s enough excitement for today. You want me to take Ollie or do you want to keep him?” Felicity met Tommy’s eyes knowing that he was pleading to have Ollie but didn’t want to take away from her time.

“You can take him since I’ve stolen him twice this week. Keep him safe though or I will personally kill you.” Felicity crouched down and hugged Ollie and kissed his cheek before the two boys said goodbye to Oliver and left. After they walked out, Felicity turned to Oliver.

“I’m glad you’re safe. That couldn’t have been fun, well obviously who would find kidnapping fun? Unless you are masochistic, which I don’t think you are but it’s your life...” Oliver’s smile cut off her rant.

“I missed you.” He admitted and took a seat on the couch, Felicity moved over to sit beside him. This was the first time that she had gotten any one-on-one time with Oliver since he was back. She reached over and took his hand in hers for comfort. He gently squeezed her hand back.

“We really made this suck for you, huh? It’s been one revelation after another and you can’t catch a break. Sorry, I should shut up.” Oliver turned to her and after a deep sigh, he spoke quietly.

“You don’t have to shut up. I’ve had too much time filled with silence. I could use some rambling. Besides, it makes me smile.” Felicity nodded and sighed herself.

“I’m glad this is still easy.” She moved her hand to intertwine their fingers and he smiled back at her. Felicity had been good friends with Oliver before he had went missing and Tommy was her best friend for the past five years but it was nice to have Oliver, who knew nearly everything about her, back. She always felt closer to him than Tommy. 

“Me too. So, who is Ollie more like? You or me?” She smiled as she thought it over, remembering all the moments that she had thought _that’s so me_ or _that’s so Oliver_. 

“It’s kind of like a mix. He’s got your smile and your easy with people. They just listen to everything he says. When it comes to me, I like to think that he takes after my go with the flow attitude. Things happen and he just accepts it. Which is good because things are definitely going to be changing.” Oliver watched her as she talked about their son, smiling sadly as she smiled. It was nice to hear about his son but he had missed so much.

“He sounds like a great kid.”

“He is.” She responded.

“You’re a great mother.” He complimented and she smiled. 

“Thank you, you’ll be great too.” He shrugged, unsure of himself. He could barely be himself around anyone yet. Perhaps Ollie was a blessing because Oliver could start new instead of trying to go back to old patterns.

“I hope so.”

“I promise you will be.” Oliver briefly flashed back to the last time he had promised her something, promising to be her everything because he was tired of being Laurel’s nothing. He had wanted to be with Felicity but he had taken Sara on the Gambit and he wasn’t sure how much damage he had caused towards his relationship with Felicity. 

“Do you want to stay for dinner? Thea is apparently going over a friend’s house and Walter and Mom have some business dinner to go to.”

“Of course. What should we do in the mean time?” She asked, noting that it was still a few hours away from even an early dinner.

“Movies. I really want to see that one that we planned to go see when I came back.” Felicity smiled at the memory. She had never actually watched the movie but she remembered it coming out on dvd after Ollie was born. They spent a few minutes trying to remember the movie’s title but finally found it and Oliver streamed it to the TV from On Demand, with a little help from Felicity that was. He lifted his feet up onto the coffee table and put his arm behind her shoulders. She lifted her legs and placed them in his lap, noticing his smile at her positioning. She insisted on doing it when they were younger out of fear that Moira would yell at her for putting her feet on the coffee table. Oliver reached down and pulled her boots off and tossed them on the floor.

Oliver was happy to have Felicity back. In his years on the island, he felt so much guilt towards Laurel and Sara that every one else got lost as he struggled between the guilt and survival. He glanced at her with her hair up and glasses on, she looked like the same girl he had left five years before. However, a lot had changed, including him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I think there will be two more chapters. Possibly 3.


	11. Olicity Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was planning on being home all weekend but I ended up being out all weekend and haven’t had a chance to post anything yet. Here you go!
> 
> Didn't proof read, sorry in advance for any errors

Ollie and Felicity had spent the day at the Queen mansion. Ollie wanted to spend time with his Aunt and his “Daddy O”. Since Felicity had the day off, she decided to join. Thea and her had become close friends over the past few years and Felicity was looking forward to some more time with Oliver. They hadn’t spent a lot of time together since she stayed over for dinner and watched movies with him. Felicity made sure to pack overnight bags for them both.

Felicity drove her red mini to the mansion and parked it off to the side, taking the short walk to the front door. She found Oliver and Thea in the kitchen drinking coffee. Ollie ran up to hug them both. Oliver had been back for about a month and he saw Ollie about two days out of the week. Tommy took Ollie during the day while Felicity was at work and then usually about tuesday and wednesday nights. Felicity kept him for the weekend since she was off and Oliver took him Thursday from Tommy and then would bring him to Felicity Saturday morning. Once he had stayed for breakfast which was nice to have the three of them together.

As Ollie greeted the two, Felicity pulled a mug from the cabinet and poured herself some coffee. Oliver and Ollie were already heading outside to run around as she sat down next to Thea. 

“Thank god for coffee. Oliver woke me up this morning saying that you were coming over. Except that was about an hour ago.” Felicity smiled, she was glad that Oliver was excited to be a dad. It was odd to share Ollie between two other people now but it was nice to have Ollie’s biological father in the picture. Thea and her watched through the window as the two boys chased each other.

“I have a little version of Oliver in my apartment.” Thea smirked at the comment. She was perhaps the only person who talked to Felicity about any possibility of Oliver and her developing into anything. Thea knew that they were close before the island but everyone was waiting to see how Oliver was and how he had changed. The two girls finished their coffees and decided to head outside as well for a game of tag. The two Olivers teamed up again and when it was Thea and Felicity’s turn, they showed no mercy towards waiting to tag Ollie. Oliver himself however perfectly dodged every attempt and outran them both. Thea chased him around and Felicity guarded Ollie from being tagged out of his frozen position. 

Eventually Thea laid out on the grass yelling her surrender and Felicity scooped up Ollie when she saw Oliver heading for him. It was impossible to outrun Oliver though, especially with a child. He wrapped his arms around her and Ollie and lifted them up, spinning them around. 

“Put me down!” Felicity attempted to yell as she laughed. Ollie’s own laugh mad it even harder to sound mad and she couldn’t even manage a glare once Oliver had finally placed her down. Felicity’s hand quickly darted out.

“Tag.” She put Ollie down and tagged him as well before smiling brightly.

“We won!” She shouted over to Thea who finally stood up. They all headed inside and Ollie went down for a quick nap while the three adults watched a movie. The sitting room had two TVs on opposite walls with a love-seat in front of each. Thea and Oliver sat down on opposite ends of one love-seat and Felicity had just enough room to sit between the two siblings. They all put their feet up on the coffee table and Oliver grinned down at Felicity for her sudden disregard for what Moira thought. He draped his arm over the back of the small couch and could feel Felicity’s hair against his inner elbow. Felicity did her best to focus on the movie but it was quite difficult with Oliver thigh pressed against her own and his arm against her ponytail. She could see Thea turn her head towards her occasionally and caught her winking once. 

“I’m going to go help Raisa with lunch. This movie’s not really catching my interest.” Thea lied as she stood and left the room. Felicity slowly moved over towards the other end of the couch and Oliver reached over and pulled her legs into his lap but kept his eyes on the screen. After a quick glance over his features, she turned back to the TV.

When lunch came, Oliver went upstairs to wake up Ollie and Felicity headed into the dining room to find Thea already seated.

“Did you have a nice snuggle?” She teased and Felicity looked away with a slight blush.

“Shut up Thea.” Thea smiled widely and Felicity took her seat beside Thea. She would rather sit next to Thea than watch Thea glance between her and Oliver. A minute later Ollie and Oliver walked in and took their seats across from us. Ollie smiled over the table at me and ate his food slowly. Felicity focused on eating rather than conversation but she kept feeling like someone was staring at her. 

After lunch, Ollie decided he wanted to play hide and seek and Thea set out restrictions on what rooms we could hide in. Ollie kept insisting on following Oliver unless Oliver was the seeker, but whoever Ollie hid with was found first because he would grow antsy and forget to be quiet. There was plenty of things to do at the mansion. They had a million games and movies. Plus, there was a playground that Moira had put in for Ollie and there was a basketball court and huge fields to run around in. 

Finally, after dinner, Ollie was put to bed in Thea’s room. He loved to spend the night with his Aunt. Oliver and Felicity watched a movie together in their signature position before heading up to their own rooms. Felicity took the guest room across from Thea as usual and left the door cracked in case Ollie wanted to come see her in the middle of the night. She fell asleep in the soft sheets and drifted off into a deep unconsciousness. Later in the night, Ollie had come in and woken her up. 

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked as she hesitantly sat up, pulling him close. Thea wasn’t in the room and Felicity momentarily was jealous that she could sleep through Ollie’s night fit. 

“I want Daddy O.” Ollie said as he wrapped his hands around her neck. Felicity internally sighed. She didn’t want to have to wake Oliver up.

“You can see him in the morning.” She offered and Ollie shook his head and started to cry. She attempted to calm him down but he just got louder.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go see Oliver.” Ollie got a little quieter and allowed Felicity to pick him up as she started to walk down the hall. She knocked lightly on the door but there was no answer. She waited a moment and tried again with no response.

“Daddy’s not waking up, let’s just see him in the morning.” She whispered but Ollie shook his head and looked ready to cry so she sighed and opened the door. Oliver was laying in his bed on the opposite side of the room, she walked to the opposite edge of the bed and softly called his name. 

“Oliver.” She spoke a little louder, seeing that softly wasn’t helping. Oliver’s eyes met hers and she sat up.

“What’s wrong?”

“I had a nightmare.” Ollie stated, reaching for Oliver who took him and pulled him close. He glanced up at Felicity and she whispered sorry but he softly shook his head.

“He can stay with me.” Oliver stated and Felicity started to walk away.

“Mommy!” She turned at Ollie’s distressed voice and found him reaching for her.

“You want to stay with me?” She asks, frustrated that he had thrown a fit to see Oliver just to want to go back to her room. Ollie shook his head.

“No, you need to stay.” He clarified and Felicity was glad for the darkness in the room so Oliver couldn’t see her blush.

“You need to pick Mommy or Daddy.” She countered.

“No.” Ollie begged and Oliver looked up at her.

“It’s fine. The bed is big enough.” Felicity took a deep breath and made her way over to the bed, pulling back the blankets and laid down. Ollie settled between them and Felicity let the exhaustion pull her back under. 

 

In the morning, Felicity woke up to a warmth underneath her. She turned her head and found Oliver’s face. She quietly pulled away and Oliver’s eyes opened.

“Good morning.” He spoke softly.

“Where’s Ollie?” She replied, looking around for him.

“He woke up earlier and I brought him down to eat breakfast. Thea was awake so I came back to sleep.” Felicity nodded and stood, stretching slightly. She turned and found Oliver standing up himself. He was wearing blue pajama pants and a light blue t-shirt. Felicity made her way towards the door and went into the guest room to change into her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a little further along, probably another two chapters. I know I'm doing more than I said.


	12. Olicity Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proofread, again, sorry. It's late and I wanted to post, I had school today but I knew I had to return to my frequent posting. Anyways enjoy!

 Felicity had started sleeping over at the mansion at least one night of the week. Ollie kept wanting to spend the night but insisted that she should too. Of course she didn’t complain because she got to see Oliver and Thea more often. Even Tommy had come over a few times.

Felicity had stayed over Sunday night and was heading off to work from the mansion. Ollie had woken up before her and went to get Oliver up as well. The three had a nice breakfast before she had Ollie give her a hug goodbye. She leaned down and kissed Ollie’s cheek for a long moment.

“Goodbye, I love you.” She told him and he smiled. She turned and said goodbye to Oliver before heading towards the door.

“Wait Mommy.” Ollie called out and she turned, wondering what she had forgotten.

“You forgot Daddy’s kiss.” Felicity blushed and raised her eyebrows but before she could say anything, Oliver stepped forward and kissed her cheek, she returned the gesture and Ollie seemed to be happy with the goodbye so Felicity headed out. She attempted to push away the blush that appeared on her cheek as she walked to her car but her cheek felt quite warm now and it was hard to push back all the feelings that had been stirring in. Feelings that she had assumed had been quieted a long time ago.

The next night, Tommy had taken Ollie early in the morning as Felicity had gone to work and she came home to have the apartment to herself. Kicking off her heels, she hastily stripped off her work clothes and pulled on some comfy sweatpants and a loose tee. She grabbed a menu from the fridge and dialed the displayed number as she searched for a bottle of wine. She could have sworn she had one around somewhere. After she relayed her order and hung up the phone, she sighed realizing that there was no wine in the cupboard. A sudden knock ended the thought. It couldn’t be the food. She  carefully made her way to the door and peeked through the hole to see Oliver standing on the other side. Alone. She opened the door with a cautious smile.

“Hey, I figured you might like some wine on your Ollie-free night.” She smiled softly as she read the label. A very nice choice, and a very expensive one too.

“Lucky for you I just ordered a pizza.” She stated as she stepped aside and he entered. He made no comment on her casual attire since he himself was wearing a t-shirt and loose pants. Felicity reached for the bottle and went to find the corkscrew. Oliver followed her in and she directed him to the cabinet with the wine glasses as she pulled the cork out. Oliver placed the glasses next to the bottle on the white counter and watched as she generously poured the wine into the two glasses. She picked one up and raised it up as Oliver repeated her actions.

“To Ollie. May he be as smart as me and as rich as you.” She teased and they clinked glasses before each taking a sip. Halfway through their second glasses, the food arrived and Oliver let Felicity choose a movie for them to watch. She placed her feet over his lap as she scrolled through netflix.

“Are you scared that Felicity will yell at you for putting your feet on the table?” He teased and she glared at him.

“It’s a habit.” She kept her feet there which made him smile as he took a bite of pizza. Felicity finally chose a movie and they watched it quietly as they finished with the bottle of wine and the pizza. By the end of a second movie, the wine had begun to take effect, as had the late hour. Oliver stood to leave but Felicity caught his arm.

“Stay, you’ve had too much wine.” He shook his head.

“That’s what drivers are for.” Felicity shook her head and he let her drag him to the bedroom. 

“The couch is too small.” She explained and quickly burrowed beneath the covers. Oliver made his way to the other side noting that the last time they had shared a bed was the night of Ollie’s nightmare and before that was five years ago when they had made Ollie. Of course they were drunk that night but luckily the wine wasn’t enough to knock him off the brink, even if it was all he could think of as he climbed under the covers himself. He turned to say goodnight to Felicity but she was already fast asleep.

 

The next morning, Felicity found herself once more in Oliver’s warm arms as she woke up to the alarm. _Work_. She didn’t want to go to work, she was tired and Oliver was oh so warm. Oh, Oliver. She pulled away and turned off the alarm. Oliver sat up and smiled at her and reached out to her, smoothing down what was sure to be some bad bedhead.

“You can go back to sleep. I’m just going to get ready for work.” She quickly stood and made her way to the bathroom for a hot shower. She remembered telling him he had to stay and guiding him to the room even after he said he could be driven home. What was she thinking? _That you wanted him to stay_ , her mind countered back. She let out a sigh as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair and stepped out into the cool air, immediately wrapping a towel around her. Shit, she forgot to grab clothes! 

Felicity prayed that Oliver was asleep as she quietly made her way across the hall to find Oliver staring at the ceiling and then looking at her as she entered the room. She gave a sheepish smile and disappeared into the closet and shutting the door. She pulled on a blouse and a skirt then she used the mirror in the closet to pull her hair up into a ponytail. With her heels in hand, she stepped out of the closet and found the bed empty. She wondered if he had left already as she quickly swiped on some mascara in the bathroom and walked to the kitchen, finding him there pouring two cups of coffee. She smiled. Why did he have to make it so hard not to fall in love with him? With a soft smile, he handed her a cup and she grabbed the box of muffins from the fridge and gestured for him to help himself as she took a sip of the hot coffee. Oliver seemed relaxed at her kitchen table, as if it was his own home. 

Once Felicity finished her coffee and muffin, she looked up to see Oliver casually watching her.

“Well, off to work.” She stated and Oliver, she suddenly noticed, was already wearing his shoes. He helped her into her jacket and waited for her to lock the door before walking with her to the elevator. He stayed by her and walked her to her car before kissing her cheek and heading towards a sleek grey car that she recognized as the family car. Diggle, his bodyguard, waved to her as he opened the door for Oliver. She pulled out and headed to QC wondering what the hell just happened. He stayed the night even though he didn’t have to, made her coffee, and he kissed her goodbye...on the cheek. Of course she was battling her feelings for him but did he feel anything in the same vicinity as her?

 

Just when she managed to push aside her questions about Oliver, it was around lunch time and the devil himself walked up in front of her desk.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, trying to suppress her smile at his easy grin playing across his lips. Oliver glanced around at her neat cubicle and tapped his fingers on the edge of her desk, still not answering her question. She turned back to her email and tried to shove out Oliver’s strange presence from her mind as she replied to some emails with solutions to try. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was finally 12:30, time for lunch. She stood and Oliver offered out his arm.

“What? Did you lose the ability to speak?” Felicity teased as she grabbed her purse so and turned off her computer.

“No, I was just waiting for your lunch break. Come on, not a minute shall go to waste.” She took his offered arm and shook her head as she tried to understand his behavior towards her. Oliver didn’t plan on coming back to Starling and finding love with Felicity. He had always cared for her, perhaps as more than a friend even when he was with Laurel. Their drunken one night stand hadn’t been so drunken on his part, or her part he suspected. He didn’t plan on coming back as a father either though and the little tastes that he had gotten of the three of them as a family, and of this great possibility between him and his best friend who was a girl. Tommy was always his best friend but he could tell Felicity anything as well. 

After waking up this morning, especially after the time she had awaken in his bed after Ollie’s nightmare, he knew he wanted it to be more often. Felicity could love him through his internal war, and she was the only person that he felt truly happy and normal with. Plus, she had helped him with some Hood research, unknowingly, but maybe one day he would share that secret with her. He prayed that she would accept him still. Digg’s initial rejection and use of the word ‘murderer’ had stung.

He took her out to a nice cafe nearby and managed to get her back to work on time with a promise of dinner tonight and another kiss on her cheek. She smiled at him and he angled his cheek towards her and she quickly obliged, pressing her bright pink lips to his cheek, wiping away the lipstick remnants before shooing him away. Digg gave him a knowing look as he approached the elevators. 

“She missed a little pink.” He teased with a smile and Oliver quickly reached up and wiped the evidence away but Digg was still trying to contain his smile. 

 

For dinner, Oliver met Felicity at her apartment about six and smiled as he took in the gorgeous green dress that hugged her curves. Her blonde hair fell down in soft curls and he smiled seeing that she had kept her glasses on. She was gorgeous with or without them but he liked how she looked with them, it was her. She took his offered hand and held it as they made their way down to where Digg waited by the car. He drove them to a nice Italian restaurant and Oliver had Digg come in since he figured Digg would appreciate his own table for dinner rather than waiting to pick them up. 

“Order whatever you want.” Oliver stated before following the host to his own table, his hand on the small of Felicity’s back, touching the soft fabric of that gorgeous dress of hers. Dinner went easily since talking was effortless between them and the wine was even better than last night. When dinner was over, he had Digg drive them to an ice cream parlor, though they were a little overdressed. They enjoyed their own ice cream cones but Felicity had been daring enough to slide a finger across his scoop of ice cream, bringing the finger to her lips to taste the flavor. He watched quietly as she slid her finger over it again and quickly raised it to swipe the ice cream onto his nose. He laughed and raised his eyebrows, wiping his nose clean and acting as though he was going to ignore it but as she lifted the ice cream to lips, he shoved it foreward and her pale skin was covered in ice cream to which he laughed freely. Felicity attempted to get her revenge but he was too fast and their ice creams were nearly melted by the time she gave up. They headed back to the car after discarding the half-eaten cones and Oliver held her close to block out the night chill. 

Like a true gentleman, he walked her up to her door, keeping a respectable but close distance to her and they stopped in front of her door. She turned to face him and smiled warmly.

“Thank you, that was an...entertaining night.” He grinned and stepped a half step closer, she looked up at him, wondering what was about to happen. His hand softly cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes for a moment before leaning closer and softly pressing his lips to hers before pulling away all too soon. He wanted more than that but he owed it to her to go slow, to be careful and to show her that he wanted her not just a hook up. She smiled softly at him and he returned it.

“Good night Lis.” She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and turned to go inside. He returned to the car with a smile and the promise of all that would soon come. Digg didn’t hide his smile as he drove him to the foundry. Oliver trained for an hour and then went out for a patrol before going home for the night. The next day he had Ollie and he called Felicity during the beginning of her lunch hour asking if she wanted to come over. She responded with a yes and to tell Ollie that she missed him. 

“Why are you so happy?” Ollie asked as they started to play a game in the sitting room. Oliver looked up at his son and wondered if he had ever not been happy in front of him. Perhaps the little boy was more perceptive than others. He did enjoy his time with Ollie but the first moments that he greeted Ollie were usually a transition between his mask and actual happiness. Today he had just been happy. Thea had already teased him about having something on his face and offering advice on “trendy places to propose”. 

“I just had fun with Mommy last night.” Oliver replied, Ollie smiled.

“Do you and Mommy love each other now?” Ollie asked, taking his turn with the game and not looking up.

“Mommy and I are friends who care about each other. I’ll let you know how everything goes.” Oliver stated, hoping that would be enough to satisfy his very curious and occasionally very opinionated son.

“Did you have a date with Mommy last night? Daddy had a date the other night but he wouldn’t tell me who it was with. He says I know her but it wasn’t Mommy.” Oliver contemplated this information. He had seen Tommy and Laurel talking in an alley near CNRI during his patrol the other night and had discovered that they had been sleeping together. It was possible that he had gone on a date with her. It hurt that Tommy hadn’t shared that with him. They were best friends and though Laurel had once been special to him, he wanted her to be happy as much as he wanted Tommy to be happy. They made sense, Tommy cared about her and was more of the type of man that she needed. 

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts and the two Olivers set off to greet their favorite woman. Felicity hugged Ollie first, slightly ignoring Oliver’s presence as she talked with her son and kissed him repeatedly. Then she put him down on his own two feet and turned to Oliver with a smile. He pulled her in for a hug and smiled as she kissed his cheek. He felt slightly reassured that she was on the same page with him. That gesture told him that she wanted to go beyond their friendship. The trio spent the evening together before Felicity headed back to her apartment, kissing both boys on the cheek and receiving kisses back. Ollie went back to the TV room where Thea was waiting to start a movie and Oliver stepped forward.

“When can I see you again?” He asked and Felicity sighed before smiling up at him. She took his hand and squeezed it softly.

“Are you sure about this? It’s going to effect Ollie and I don’t want to wreck our friendship unless you are sure.” Oliver took a step forward and cupped her cheek with his free hand.

“I’m sure. Aren’t you?” He wanted to make sure that she felt the same. He was rewarded with a nod and he placed a chaste kiss to her lips before opening the door and leading her out to her waiting car, thanking the guard for retrieving it. 

“I’ll be over tomorrow after work.” She smiled and got in her car. Oliver stepped back and watched her pull away. _Tomorrow, the start of the whole weekend._ Oliver prayed that she would stay the whole weekend, or at least tomorrow night. He wanted to wake up next to her again, even if it wasn’t naked...yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! Then I will be working on a sequel to my story "Burned". Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did you like the Oliver POV parts?
> 
> P.S. If you haven't read it yet, you really really should read the story "Broken" by chasethewind. Just finished it and damn, it was amazing. It's 90000+ words but its fantastic and very well written!


	13. Olicity Part 5, The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End of the story! This is a little more of a flash into nearby future and less epilogue-y than the Tomcity Ending. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

It had been a little short of eight months that Oliver had been back in Starling City. Six of those months had been spent dating Felicity. They were reluctant at first knowing that it would cause confusion with Ollie. In the beginning, it was a lot of sneaking around or spending their couple time together when Ollie was with Tommy. Luckily for Tommy, Laurel had agreed that taking responsibility for Ollie was a nice thing to do so their budding relationship was doing well also. 

About a month ago, Felicity’s lease was up on the apartment and Oliver convinced her to move in, after some serious begging on Ollie’s part. Now the couple had four days with Ollie and Tommy had the next four days. Ollie seemed to adapt well to the double daddy situation and to Oliver’s amusement, Ollie had once asked if he had to call Laurel ‘Mommy’. Felicity looked mortified at the prospect. 

Oliver came home from the club late tonight. He had sent Felicity home to be with Ollie hours earlier. She knew his secret and had been a little uneasy in the beginning but she was making her every opinion noted and Oliver was eager to ease his girlfriend’s mind. Anyways, he came into his, their, room and Felicity was laying in bed, typing away at her laptop. Oliver walked over to the bathroom and stripped down to get in a shower and glanced back at his girlfriend to see her unabashedly staring at him as he stepped under the hot water. Once the sweat was all washed away, he made his way into the closet and pulled on a pair of boxers. Then he made his way over to the bed, happy that Felicity closed the laptop and set it on the nightstand as he crawled under the covers and pulled her closer.

“Is this my shirt?” He asked as his hands ran over the plain gray fabric.

“Maybe.” She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back heavily. It had been a hard day and a tough week. All he wanted to do was get lost in her. A soft knock on the door interrupted them though and Ollie appeared, closing the door behind him before running to the bed.

“Mommy, I had a nightmare.” He said as he approached her side of the bed. Last time that Ollie had a nightmare was when Oliver was very close to having a long night with Felicity, he may or may not have been as inviting as he should have been. Felicity caved of course and she helped pull Ollie up and he settled between the two. Oliver gave her a knowing smile. 

“Goodnight, Ollie.” Felicity said as she moved onto her side and stroked her hand over his forehead in a slow fashion. Oliver settled into the bed and closed his own eyes hoping for some much-needed sleep. He was thankful for Felicity because the nightmares were much less frequent and he would always wake up to find her calming him down. The memory of strangling his mother half to death was still a vivid memory. A short moment passed as Oliver listened to the breaths coming from his son before he felt Felicity’s hand rest upon his chest. He relaxed under her touch and was silently glad that Tommy got Ollie for the next four days because Oliver would sure be making use of the time. Of course, he would also be calling Tommy to see if Ollie was safe and having fun and asking if Ollie wanted to talk to him.

The next morning, he woke up to an empty bed and pulled on some clothes before heading down to the kitchen to find Ollie and Felicity sharing breakfast with Thea. Oliver took his seat next to Felicity and kissed her cheek as he reached over and ruffled Ollie’s hair. The meal was filled with some talking between the girls and Ollie was excitingly telling everyone about what he was going to do with Tommy today. Oliver had successfully planned a few days that rivaled Tommy’s but with his vigilante work, he found it hard to be as Super Dad as Tommy seemed to be, even though Tommy was managing the club for him. It was a little before ten when Tommy showed up and Ollie barely hugged anyone goodbye before heading off with him. Oliver sighed at the feeling of loss and felt Felicity’s hands rest on his chest as she wrapped her hands around him from where she stood behind him.

“Movie time?” She asked and Oliver turned shaking his head.

“Alone time.” He winked and she smiled, taking his hand as they made their way up to their room, locking the door before continuing what they had attempted to start last night. 

Things with Felicity were easy and natural. It never felt forced like it had with Laurel. When he had a rough night, he could take to her about it, though he still had trouble telling anyone, even her, about some of his internal thoughts, especially concerning his five years on the island. She was his safe haven though. She could kiss or babble all his fears away. Sometimes, all it took was a simple touch and he felt secure again. Oliver wasn’t sure if he would ever feel safe and he knew that he would always worry about Felicity and Ollie but he knew that he would never let anyone hurt them. They meant so much to him and he was happy to be a father even if it proved to be difficult. The little moments with Ollie where Oliver would take him outside and they would explore the woods on the property were fun. Tommy always did expensive and showy things with Ollie so Oliver always tried to do more natural things. To each their own. 

 

The next night there was a loud storm raging outside and Oliver found himself trapped on the island again. Among all the violent imagery, he heard a calm voice calling his name and he opened his eyes to see Felicity’s groggy face as she leaned over him, softly stroking his face. She smiled down at him and laid down across his chest once she saw his eyes were open and alert to the world around him. Oliver held her close and thanked God for letting him keep her, his one spot of sunshine in the darkness. Ollie was more of fireworks display but Felicity was ever-constant, always there to give him whatever he needed. Sometimes he couldn’t be as strong as he wanted to be but he found that when he needed it, Felicity always had the strength to be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left things kind of open and not like a "We're married with another kid on the way" kind of thing because Oliver still has a lot of his mission to sort through in this story and I wanted to show that even though he has a little for stability now in the end.
> 
> Did you like it?


End file.
